Someday the Waves
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: Edward is a born and bred Volturi guard. He fears nothing and cares for no one. Alice thinks he’s far too uptight, so she and Bella buy him some company. AU, E/R, B/Jacob
1. Chapter One: What Sound

_I hope you guys like this story! It's much darker than anything I've written. If you're not a fan of S&M than this might not be for you. But this little plot bunny has been running around in my head, dunno I think plot bunnies feed off Swine Flu (that's what I had when I got the idea). I'm a HUGE fan of Rosalie/Edward stories. I don't there are enough of them out there. This is AU, like the Cullen's are members of the Volturi. Everyone from the movie will play their respective character. This story will be somewhat graphic; you know violence, sex, and language._

_The Trinity of things your parent's don't want you to know. _

_Plot: Edward is a born and bred Volturi guard. He fears nothing and cares for no one. Alice thinks he's far too uptight, so she and Bella buy him some company. AU, E/R_

_Edward/Rosalie, AU other canon couples_

* * *

_  
_

_**Chapter One: What Sound**_

Edward Cullen was not a happy vampire. He had no reason to be unhappy, yet every time he spoke his velvety voice sounded more like an annoyed whisper. As the son of Carlisle and Esme, the unspoken favorites in the Volturi court, Edward could have anything and everything he wanted. From expensive sports cars to designer clothing; he had it all. And it wasn't as if his family used these things to replace affection; Esme was probably the most affectionate being on earth, vampire or human. Edward had just become bored with life. A considerable problem if you live forever. Alice and Jasper, some of his closes friends, suggested he adopt a human pet.

"They are quite entertaining Edward." Alice said.

They were taking tea in Esme's large sunroom; of course it wasn't tea at all, but warmed human blood. Edward swirled the blood in his china cup lazily,

"Perhaps, but don't you find the temptation somewhat annoying?"

Jasper, Alice's stoic blonde mate, merely gave Edward a glance, "Not really."

Jasper had purchased their pet Seth for Alice as an anniversary gift. Edward thought about the creature with slight distaste. Alice treated him more like a child; always pampering him. If Aro or the rest of the Volturi ever found out about that they'd be quite put off. Pets were just that, pets. Not children. Speaking of Seth; the pet was sitting by Alice's chair looking quite content as she occasionally stroked his hair. Edward, although he'd never admit it, thought he was a stunning specimen. He looked in his late teens but with a very muscular body and tanned skin. His eyes were a deep brown-gold and his shaggy hair was an inky black.

"Besides, I'm fine on my own." Edward insisted, mussing his copper hair.

Alice gave Seth a fond look, "Pet's tend to soothe our moods, and yours have been quite taciturn. I think a little companion could do you some good."

Edward sipped his drink, "You're forgetting about Tanya."

Jasper and Alice's moods instantly went South when Edward mentioned…_her_. Tanya was the daughter of Caius and had taken an interest in pursuing Edward as her life-mate. Alice and Jasper thought she was far too volatile for their dear friend.

Alice wrinkled her pert nose, "What _about _Tanya? We all know you hate her."

Edward looked to Jasper for some defense but the blonde shrugged, "It's true. No one likes her. If she wasn't Caius' daughter then we wouldn't put up with her."

_Don't lie Edward. Everyone hates that horrible hag. _Alice thought.

Sometimes Edward didn't want to hear everyone's thoughts but Alice was right. Jasper gave his watch a quick glance and then looked to Alice.

"Oh that's right!" she smiled, "Thanks for reminding me Jazz."

Both of them stood gracefully, Seth included. Most pets would have to wait until their master's stood but Alice was very liberal and let Seth have a lot of leash. Edward slightly chuckled at the contrast between Alice and her pet. Seth towered over her; just reaching Jasper's imposing height of 6'2. Alice was incredibly short, even in her death-defying stiletto heels. Both Alice and Jasper always dressed sharply; today Alice wore a deep navy pencil skirt and a light blue blouse. As he liked to match, Jasper was also wearing dark wash jeans, a blue button down shirt, and an ash grey jacket. Seth's color pallet was the same, except he wore a long-sleeve black shirt that clung to his chest.

Alice gave Edward a small kiss on the cheek, "We'll see you later Edward."

"Yes and perhaps I'll think about your… idea."

Alice gave a small squeal of delight before she and her party departed from the room. Edward sighed, motioning for one of the servants to clear the table. It was true; he had been a little moody lately, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He was the total definition of a Byronic hero. Always brooding about something or other.

Maybe he really _did _need company.

888888

"Are you pretending to sleep or something?"

Edward looked up, meeting the exuberant crimson eyes of his closest friend, Bella Swan. She was beautiful, like all vampires, but still retained a cherubic quality. She had a small heart-shaped face and a gentle mouth. Today, her brown hair was hanging loosely about her shoulders. Bella was a tomboy, always gallivanting around in Chuck Taylors and ripped jeans, much to the Voltruri's dislike. But her ability as a mental shield was far too valuable to discard, never mind her strange dress. This was why Edward enjoyed her company. She was different and he could never predict her actions because he couldn't hear her mind.

"No I was just thinking." He replied.

Bella grinned and plunked down into the seat Alice previously occupied. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, and gave Edward a look.

"You're brooding again."

Edward gave a crooked grin, "Am I? I hadn't noticed."

"Give it up." She said, "I won't let you suffer in silence like those Ann Rice vampire nightmares. Alice told me about what you guys talked about and I agree."

"Agree? Bella I thought you hated the idea of pets." Edward said.

Bella pulled her long hair over her shoulder but it only fell back into place when she spoke, "Well not if it might help. And you won't be a mean master, you know, like Santiago and the rest of them."

Edward's eyebrows knit together, "I don't think I'm responsible enough for a pet." He chuckled, "I might forget to feed it or something."

"Edward…" Bella said in a teasing tone, "This could really do you some good. And you're the most responsible dude I know. I mean _really_? You've had animals before right?"

Edward often forgot he'd been human at some point. That life had been a forever ago. Bella was newly turned by her brother Emmett; older vampires could usually tell by their vernacular and casual dress.

"I think I had a cat once." Edward said, trying to remember.

Bella nodded, "Exactly. And did you ever forget to feed Fluffy?"

"Doubtful."

"Great! So a person should be no problem!" Bella suddenly jumped up and swiftly pulled Edward from his seat, "There's a new shipment of pets in. I'll call Alice and we can help you pick out one."

Edward let out a groan. Would this ever end?

* * *

_The chapters will be much longer than this but I just wanted to give you guys a taste. This is definitely a dark story, I can't stress that enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Next chapter we meet Rosalie; I don't think she'll be too happy about being a pet. What do you think? _


	2. Chapter Two: Help! I'm Alive!

_Nice reviews! I love long reviews! It makes me feel awesome! I'm glad I have such a nice little following for my story. I cranked this chapter out fast because Rosalie and Edward wouldn't let me rest until I did. They're very pushy. I've also added a song at the beginning of each chapter, I invite you to listen after (or while) you read. It makes the experience come together so well. AND (don't worry I'm almost done!) it's best to read this fic in 1/2 format. I just think it makes it look more like a book. Okay, seriously I'm done now. Rose and Edward are giving me death glares to get on with it and shut up. As you wish. _

_XOXO _

_Happy reading! _

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Help, I'm Alive!**_

**-"Violet" by Hole**

The first thing Rosalie registered was that she never should've accepted Grey Goose from a stranger. The second was that she wasn't tucked safely in her bed. Rosalie groaned and turned over onto her back. From what her fuzzy vision allowed her to see, she was in a black wrought iron cage. Almost like a bird cage. She sat up sharply, her head shrieking at her, and got a look around.

She was in a large room, like a medieval dinner hall, and was surrounded by other people in cages. Some were awake and panicked but others looked knocked out, possibly dead. Sitting on her haunches, Rosalie also noticed she'd been redressed. Instead of the black leggings and red dress she'd worn to the club someone had dressed her in a flesh-colored leotard. Good grief she looked completely naked! The only exception was a wide black leather belt around her upper waist and high-heeled sandals. Gripping the bars of her cage, Rosalie tried to get the attention of another captive.

"Hey! Hey you!" she called quietly. She didn't know if someone was watching them or not.

The raven haired girl in the cage beside her looked up lazily. _She must still be out of it_ Rosalie thought, beckoning again.

"Hey are you all right?"

The girl glanced at her from behind lidded eyes, "I-I think so. Where am I?"

"I was thinking the same thing. What's your name?"

_Don't get on a first name basis with her Rose; we might be sliced into little pieces tomorrow. It's best not to get attached._

"Angela. What's yours?"

Rosalie sighed, "I'm Rosalie."

They're conversation was cut short as the heavy wooden doors to the chamber opened. Rosalie went to speak to Angela again but she'd already retreated to the back of her cage in a fetal position. From outside the doors Rosalie could hear numerous people talking.

Saved! They were saved!

"This way, this way," a prim and proper voice said, "please feel free to browse. When you find the pet of your choice please write their number on your card and give it to James, Laurent, or myself. We will be available if you need any assistance."

_Please feel free to browse? What is this Whole Foods?_Rosalie thought in shock. Most of the prisoners were awake now but no one spoke. She stared in awe as about a dozen of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen paraded into the room lead by an equally beautiful woman with fiery red hair. The gorgeous party divided ways and broke into their own cliques, perusing through the cages like they were clothing and not people. A couple of men sauntered by Rosalie's cage; winking and making crude comments about her.

"What do you think Demetri?" one asked. He was the shorter of the two, with spiky red hair and impish features.

The other was taller and more imposing, with dark closely cropped hair and a strong jaw. Both had red eyes.

"She's very pretty." Demetri said, leaning forward to read something, "It says she's nineteen. Doubt she's a virgin though, not with an ass like that."

"Fuck off!" Rosalie hissed, kicking the cage bars.

Demetri looked amused, "She's got a mouth too. Perhaps we'll come back to her."

Rosalie scowled at them as they walked farther down the row of cages. She was being trafficked as a slave; that had to be it. Rosalie had seen enough _Law and Order: SVU _to understand that she'd be sold and used as an object for some old pervert. The thought made her shudder.

"What about her?!" a perky voice chimed.

Two stunning young women were standing beside Angela's cage. An equally handsome young man stood behind them, although he looked incredibly bored. Rosalie leaned as far out of the bars as they allowed so she could get a good look at the trio. The girl with the perky voice was dressed in a very fashionable blue dress and a matching scarf. Her black hair was cropped short and jagged. _She obviously doesn't know punk died out years ago_, Rosalie mused. The other girl looked far less chic in ripped jeans and a black quarter-sleeved shirt with the words 'Team Switzerland' printed on the chest. But the girls were nothing compared to the man behind them. He was tall, but lanky, with a swimmer's type of build. He had tousled auburn hair and an angular face, not too severe. Like the short girl he was dressed casually but not as messy as the other. He wore dark jeans, a navy button down, and dark colored blazer.

_I hope he buys me. Wait what?! Rose did you really just say that?! _Rosalie screamed at herself. She couldn't deny her attraction to him but she just had to remind herself of her strange situation. Under that sexy, suave façade Rick James could be lurking.

He gave her a sideways glance and smirked at her, "No. I like this one." He said, motioning to Rosalie's cage.

The group shuffled over to her cage, looking her over like she was a marmoset at a zoo.

The short girl smiled, "She's the one Edward."

Edward gave a puzzled look, sharing a glance with the tomboyish one, "You're quite sure. I don't think she likes me."

Rosalie's glare deepened at that comment.

The tomboy gave Edward a punch in the arm, "It's the look of love Edward. She's the right pet for you. Just think, you'll have so much fun training her, and playing with her, and buying her nice things!"

"I am no man's pet!" Rosalie snapped, recoiling from the front of the cage.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You're right Bella. I think it might be… fun to tame her."

Rosalie was furious now, "Tame me!?"

"Do you think she was a model?" Bella asked, "I mean she could've been."

The short girl pursed her lips, "Hmmm, maybe she was. What do you think Edward?"

"She wasn't." he said, his bored expression returning, "She was a college student interning at Cambridge."

_How in the flying fuck did he know that?_ Rosalie thought, _They must have a file on me or something. I mean, how could he know!? Unless he's been stalking me._

Edward sent her a smile, "She sounds smart."

They were prattling on and on like she wasn't even there. They'd even called over some help, a very sharp looking dark skinned man in a suit. He looked very familiar with them as they joked and laughed about God knows what.

"Very well Edward." He said smiling, "I'll have her shipped to your home by tonight. And do remember to give your parent's mine and Irina's regards."

Edward gave a crooked grin, "Of course Laurent. You know you and Irina are welcome to visit anytime."

Rosalie's mouth hung open in shock. She'd been sold in a matter of moments to this… Edward.

"Should we rename her?" The tomboyish Bella asked, leaning on her heels.

Edward laughed a little, "I'm sure she already has a name."

"Do you?" the little on said in a cooing voice, "Do you have a name girl? Come now, don't be shy we're friends!"

"I'm _not_ a dog." Rosalie retorted, "And we are _not _friends."

Her little red eyes dropped for a moment, "We will be."

Rosalie didn't know if this was supposed to be a threat. The red-eyed pixie freaked her out.

The trio stayed and talked for awhile, barely acknowledging Rosalie, until the rest of the people funneled out of the hall. Edward gave her a small wink before letting Bella pull him down the row of cages and out the door. Once the door shut everyone began to chatter, some started to scream. Rosalie resumed her position at the front of her cage to speak to Angela.

"Hey! Angie! Do you know what the hell's going on?" Rosalie asked.

Angela looked as though she'd been crying, "I-I-I don't know… but they… b-b-b-bought me."

"Who-"

"Humans!"

Rosalie was interrupted by the red headed woman from before. She was standing on a small platform so everyone in a cage could see her.

"For those of you lucky enough to have an owner, you will be shipped to your owner's home after your evening meal." She smiled cruelly, "And for those without… your fate will be decided soon after."

The evening 'meal' seemed to be different for each person. Rosalie guessed the people with owners got better food while the ownerless were given scraps. She stuck her spoon into the bowl of red soup, testing its density. It was steaming hot, the steam wafted up her nose, and suddenly she was famished. Others watched her longingly, nibbling on their small morsels of bread. Rosalie finished the soup and gulped down the water. A moment later Laurent and a blonde man appeared beside her cage.

"You'll never guess who bought her." Laurent said in a hushed voice. He was tying a red strip of cloth to the side of her cage.

The blonde scoffed, "You're right I won't. Tell me."

"Edward Cullen."

"Get the fuck out of here!" the blonde said shocked, "Edward 'the sexually repressed nightmare' actually bought a pet?"

Laurent grinned, "I know. He must've really wanted her too. He outbid Demetri by almost two-thousand dollars."

For the seemingly hundredth time Rosalie's jaw went slack. She'd been sold for more than two-thousand dollars?! Not that she didn't think she was sexy but being bid on for so much boosted her ego a bit.

"Demetri's a bastard," the blonde said, tying a black cloth to a young man's cage, "He's never kept a pet for more than a month."

"Good business for us."

"Bad for them." Said the blonde, pointing to another cage.

"James! Laurent! I'm not _holding_ dinner forever!"

James and Laurent smiled wolfishly and disappeared faster than Rosalie could blink. They were standing beside the redhead, who held a squirming young girl by the forearm. She must've been very strong for the girl could barely move.

James gave the redhead a kiss, "You and your puns."

"Can we eat please?" Laurent said in an annoyed tone, "You and Victoria can have your fun later."

Victoria huffed, "Fine, fine. But I call the neck this time."

Rosalie watched with horror and disgust as all three sank their teeth into various parts of the girl's body and began to suck. The girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, thrashing about like an animal in a trap, trying to get them off.

"Leave her alone!" a few people dared to scream.

But it was over as soon as it started. Victoria let the girl go, her body still jerking wildly on the floor as she breathed her last.

"See what happens if you disobey pets?!" Victoria shouted. Her eyes were wide with bloodlust.

Angela was wailing inside her cage for her mother. Most had begun to cry harder and pray to whatever God they could think of.

"What kind of mess up place is this?" Rosalie said aloud.

Her vision was beginning to tunnel and her limbs started to weaken. Rosalie fought against the drowsiness. _They must've put something in the soup_, she thought, her body finally giving in. Rosalie lay back on the metal floor of her cage and let blackness take over.

88888888

For the first time in many years Edward was actually happy. He was borderline giddy. After grabbing lunch with Alice and Bella, AO Negative cocktails, he rushed home prepare a room for his new pet. Surprisingly, his parents were very supportive of his decision. Esme just told him to remember to take care of his new pet and not forget to feed her and let her get plenty of rest. Every vampire knew what pets were _really _for but never spoke of it aloud. Most vampires had them to satisfy their voracious sexual appetites. If you're pet was well-groomed and beautiful you were the envy of everyone. Currently, Seth was in the running, with Aro's pet Giselle following close behind.

But Edward's new pet could prove competition for both. She was blonde and beautiful, with legs that went on for days and the clearest blue eyes. They were so blue that they teetered on the dangerous edge of violet. Edward like her colorful eyes. Vampires only had blood-red eyes; caramel for "veggie-vamps" and that was very boring.

Edward raced up to the guest room and threw open the door. It had a brown and white color scheme, paisley borders and lacey curtains. But it was a little too impersonal. He decided to let the new pet stay in his room for the time being. The little thing might not like being alone. Alice had suggested he get to know his pet before trying anything sexual with her. He'd wait to purchase her clothing, as he still needed her measurements, so for now she'd have to wear what she came in. But he didn't worry. Most pets weren't allowed in public until they were completely submissive to their masters. Judging by the girl's volatile nature from before, she wouldn't be seeing anyone but him for quite awhile.

Sitting at the grand piano in his room Edward played slowly, trying to pass the time. Laurent said she'd be there after dinner, which he'd already had. Edward tapped his foot impatiently. Who knew he'd be so excited about having a pet? She was very beautiful but it was her feisty thoughts that caught his attention. While the others thought of giving in she was determined to find a way out of her situation.

"Edward!" Esme's sweet voice called, "Your new pet is here!"

Edward sprang from the piano like he'd been coiled there for ages and bounded down the stairs. It was better than Christmas morning. He signed all the required forms quickly and spirited his prize up to his room. She was unconscious with her legs shackled and wrapped in red silk like a present.

Edward set her on his bed and sat opposite of her at his desk. For now he'd wait for her to wake up. He wanted to gain her trust so she could learn he was a kind master to have. After a few moments she began to stir. Her beautiful eyelids fluttering as she shook her glorious honey-blonde hair.

Edward smirked, "Have a good sleep?"

She didn't reply as her eyes searched around the room frantically. Edward had seen this look many a time when he took to hunting his meals instead of being served them. Fear. It made the blood taste so much better. Edward walked over to her, laughing as she tried to scoot away,

"No, no pet." He said, untying her wrappings, "You might fall off the bed."

The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. He had but a second to smile into her blue eyes before she reared back and punched him right in the face.

* * *

_A totally inappropriate thing to laugh at but I just love Esme and how she treats Edward like a little kid. I hope you liked Rosalie, she's very hard to write for me. I'm not used to writing about character's with so much moxie; except Jacob Black but I usually make him a little wuss so he can be with Edward. But I'm rambling. Please review and I hope you had a kickass day. Your reviews will help me have one._


	3. Chapter Three: Hello Hurricane

_Glad to see everyone likes Rose's personality so far! I really love your reviews! I log on when I wake up and I'm like 'have they reviewed yet?!', it's very sad. Every review is like a christmas present and I get christmas fever every time I post a new chapter. Very fun! Oh and I forgot my disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and although we share the same first name it still doesn't give me rights to Twilight. Shoot. _

_**BDSM Alert! It's not major in this chapter but I figured I'd tell you. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Hello Hurricane **_

**-"Kiss with a Fist" by Florence and the Machine**

Rosalie drew back sharply and cradled her hand. It felt like it was broken. It was an instinctive reaction for Rosalie to hit first and ask questions later. She'd been in far too many situations, and seen _way _too many _Lifetime _specials, to just lie on her back and accept her fate. The last thing she really remembered was eating the drugged soup and watching that poor girl become a vampire buffet. Vampires? Had she really just thought that? Creepy Edward was staring at her, looking shocked and a little hurt.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned angrily.

For a moment Rosalie thought he might hit her but he made no move to strike her. Instead, he took her small hand within his much larger ones and began to examine her hand. His skin was ice cold and hard like a precious stone. That's why it felt like she'd punched Superman.

"Well it's not broken." He almost sounded relieved.

Rosalie jerked her hand away from him, "Who are you and what am I doing here?!"

Edward smoothed back his russet hair, "I'm Edward Cullen, but you will call me master."

"To hell I will!" Rosalie scoffed, trying to get away from him. Her legs were still bound and she would've fallen face first onto the floor if Edward hadn't caught her.

Edward sighed, "You should be more careful, you're as clumsy as Bella."

Rosalie didn't like being compared to butch Bella.

"But still," he said, "we should wrap your wrist to reduce swelling. After that I'll give you a bath."

"I'm quite capable of doing it myself!" Rosalie snapped, "I've been doing it for about-"

"Thirteen years. Yes, I know."

_How could he possibly know that? _Rosalie thought in shock.

Edward chuckled, deciding not to let his precious pet in on his ability. She was smart enough to figure it out on her own. He reached for the crimson ties and quickly unwrapped her; it was becoming a hazard. Rosalie gasped in horror as the sheet fell away. She was even more exposed than before! Her leotard had been replaced by a dark red corset; it pushed her breasts up so much they were almost spilling out of it. On her shapely legs were sheer black stockings paired with a black thong. A thin leather collar with a circular ring at the center had been snapped around her neck. Well this was embarrassing.

Edward could hardly contain himself. To hell with Alice's rules. He was making his own. Well perhaps before he ravished her he'd have to know her name.

"Do you have a name?"

Rosalie contemplated a witty remark but decided against it, "Rosalie."

Edward stood, looking down at Rosalie with his horrible red eyes, "So you understand your situation, my Rose. I am your master and you are my pet. If you choose to obey me I will treat you with kindness and pleasure. Should you choose to disobey the consequences, I promise you, will _not _be pleasant. You will address vampires as 'sir' or 'ma'am'. When I ask you something you will answer 'yes master' or 'no master'. In the event you can't come up with an answer you may say 'if it pleases you master'. Are we clear, my pet?"

_Did he rehearse that or something? _Rosalie scoffed in her mind, "I am a human being. Not a pet! You'd better have a good lawyer because I'm-"

Edward placed his hand over her mouth, "You speak far too freely, although I do like your spunk. Only speak when spoken to, my pet."

888888888

Edward wrapped Rosalie's bruised wrist tightly. He didn't want his poor pet to be in pain. Maybe he'd get Carlisle to look at it later, for now he just wanted some fun. Clipping Rosalie's leash to her collar, Edward led her into his gigantic master bathroom. He watched her beautiful eyes open in awe as she took in the large Grecian tub, marble floors, and artwork hung on the walls. He'd already drawn a bath, letting the water sit to cool for awhile. As he skin was always cold he knew he needed Rosalie to test it. Alice had instructed him on which shampoos and soaps to purchase. He eventually decided on rose scented things. A rose should smell like a rose after all.

He instructed Rosalie to stand by the tub and wait for him. He was surprised she didn't try to run. _Maybe she's beginning to warm up to me_ he thought, reaching to untie her corset. Rosalie, of course, resisted. She wasn't about to let some stranger see her naked, let alone take a bath with her!

"Don't touch me!"

Edward sighed, "Well I'm not letting you in the tub fully clothed."

Rosalie gave him a scornful glare, "Do I look fully clothed to you! I **look **like a hooker!"

"Pet-"

"And I'm not your pet! So piss off you freak!"

Edward mumbled something under his breath as he grabbed her lead and tugged her back into the bedroom. She struggled but the more she fought the harder he pulled. Getting strangled wasn't on her list of things to accomplish in life so Rosalie just decided to save her energy. He tied her to the bedpost and disappeared quickly. When he returned seconds later he had a long strand of dark purple rope and a black silk scarf.

_Oh God he's going to strangle me! Maybe you should've been nicer. Think Rose, think! You have to get out of this! _Rosalie's thoughts were panicked. Edward didn't speak when he tethered her hands together behind her back with the rope and blind-folded her with the scarf.

He had to discipline her or she'd never learn. Edward sighed, this wasn't the way he wanted to start out their relationship, but if Rosalie couldn't keep her mouth shut she would have to suffer the consequences.

Rosalie shivered when Edward ran his fingers over her bare behind. She didn't like not seeing where he was and she couldn't hear him either. He was so quiet.

Edward was having a mental war with himself as he gazed at Rosalie's perfect form. She looked so vulnerable, so _enticing_, tied to his bed. He had no idea exactly how to punish her though. It was expected, he'd never had a pet before. Edward rolled his eyes, cursing his stupidity, and walked into the bathroom. Once the door shut behind him, he pulled out his cell-phone. He could hear Rosalie shouting in the bedroom about being left alone. Before he could dial it rang.

"Alice." He said, sounding almost peeved.

"_You called?"_

Edward sat along the edge of the still full tub, "Actually you did. But I was about to. I need some help."

"_Yes yes, I know."_

"I _know _that you know." He said, "I just need some advice about…disciplining my new pet."

"_Working your nerves already Edward? Tell me, was she thinking too loud?"_

"Alice this is serious." Edward said in a stern voice, "First she assaulted me and then, when I was only being kind to her, she yells in my face."

"_She could use some manners. Did you sign her up for etiquette classes?"_

"I'm not a total nubie to this Alice. But I don't really know how to handle her, you know, properly."

"_I wasn't saying you were. Don't put words in my mouth Edward, you know I hate that. Anyway, a quick spanking should do. She doesn't really know the rules yet so be gentle."_

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "Fine, fine."

"_Oh! Maybe she can have a play-date with Seth!"_

"I think she'd claw his eyes out." Edward chuckled.

"_That's no fun. Okay then! Bye Edward! Enjoy your pet!"_

888888888

How long did he expect to keep her tied up? Rosalie's legs had locked into an uncomfortable position, those blasted heels had seen to that, and her hands were falling asleep. What the hell was he doing? She tried shifting her left leg, wincing as her pointy heels scraped against the shiny hardwood. Every sound was magnified times a thousand. If she wasn't here against her will Rosalie would've been very turned on. Secretly, being dominated was a fantasy of hers. In daily life she was very assertive, borderline bitchy most of the time, but in the confines of her mind she'd always wanted some beautiful man to dominate her. But she'd _never _admit that out loud.

Only a touch alerted her to his presence in the room. Rosalie felt his cold hand on the small of her back trailing down to her most intimate place. She tried to wriggle away but the leash was tied so tightly around the post that all she could do was stand and take it.

"You seem to be very excited, my Rose."

_Why does he keep calling me that? I'm not anything of his! _She thought spitefully, _Wait, excited? God no… please don't tell me I'm getting horny just standing here._

"But you are." Edward said smoothly, running his finger down her moistened slit.

"No. I'm not." _Very mature Rose. _

She hadn't realized she'd been leaning into his touch. Why was she so compliant with him? She didn't know the first thing about him. Yet he was touching her with such familiarity. Rosalie's fists clenched together as Edward's fingertip circled her clit, another was teasing the entrance of her pussy. She bit back a moan. No, she wouldn't enjoy this. It was disgusting and immoral.

Edward was very pleased with himself, "See what pleasure I can give you pet?"

Rosalie almost cried when he drew his hands away. Edward smirked, fetching the black fur-lined paddle from a drawer. This was also a gift from Alice who said it was one of her favorite toys.

"Only ten today, dear heart." He said, turning the paddle over to the leather side.

"Ten wh-" Rosalie was cut off midsentence when the paddle slammed into her backside. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Edward wasn't using all of his strength. If a vampire got too careless with his pet he could soon have to buy another one.

By five Rosalie started to feel tears prick her eyes. Her ass was stinging like hell! Not being able to see was making it much worse. She let out a whimper, her hands straining against the ropes,

"Oh…God… just stop…" she panted.

Her voice was so sensual when it wasn't being used to spew profanities, Edward thought, winding up for another blow. The paddle smacked against her tender behind and Rosalie eventually just gave up trying to stay silent. Edward didn't like seeing her in so much pain so he made the last two only light smacks. Rosalie was shaking by the time he reached ten, her knees wobbled and for a moment she thought she might fall. She'd never experienced anything like that in her life. It was so… degrading.

Edward put away the paddle and approached his shivering pet. He removed her blindfold, it was damp with tears. Hopefully she had learned her lesson. Her crystal eyes were bloodshot and puffy as she looked up at him. Surprisingly he didn't see hate in her gaze. She was pleading with him. Edward lifted her chin, kissing her tears away,

"Don't disobey again." Her salty tears lingered on his lips until he wiped them away.

"I… I won't." Rosalie said in a small voice.

He almost _wanted _her to fight back. Had he broken her spirit that quickly?

888888888

Rosalie waited until late in the evening when Edward left for some reason or another. She really didn't care. He told her not to leave his room but that she could use anything she wished, except the piano; that was off limits. She'd been fed a very tasty dinner called 'Phoenix Talons'; basically stir-fried chicken and veggies in a light orange sauce. Rosalie didn't know if phoenix's really existed but she hoped they weren't used in the making of her food.

Her ass still hurt like a bitch. She walked with a slight limp in her normally strong stride as she crossed the room and flicked on the T.V.; everything was in Italian.

"Christ I'm in Italy?" she said, trying to take a deep breath.

In addition to pushing her breasts up within an inch of their lives, the corset also made it hard for her to draw a long breath. When she received her paddling Rosalie thought she might pass out due to hyperventilation.

Leaving the television on, Rosalie opened Edward's bedroom door and poked her head outside. She knew he forbade her to leave but she wasn't going to listen. She had to get home! Her parents and roommate probably had search parties out looking for her. The hall was empty and she couldn't hear any voices. Not that it mattered, the house was gigantic, you could be in one room and not know someone was right in the room next to you.

_Brave Rose. Be brave._ She thought, sliding her arms though a grey pea-coat from Edward's closet. It wasn't very long as it only reached to her knees but it covered her revealing outfit. Was she really ready to run for her life? Would there be other vampires on the outside? She shuddered at the thought and tiptoed down the wide black-carpeted staircase. Servants ignored her as she walked the halls warily. The mansion was amazing. It reminded her of the Palace of Versailles in France. As she rounded another bend Rosalie smacked right into what felt like a stone pillar. Rosalie fell back on her ass, making her howl in pain. Her behind still smarted!

"Um… hello?"

It was that dreadful Bella girl. At least she looked more feminine that day in a short black dress and grey blazer; she'd kept on her Chuck Taylors.

Rosalie didn't know what to do. Bella was obviously a vampire like Edward and could possibly snap her neck and drink her like a Blizzard from Dairy Queen.

Bella held out her hand and pulled Rosalie back onto her feet. In her heels Rosalie was much taller than diminutive Bella.

"Does Edward know you're out alone?" Bella asked.

Rosalie gritted her teeth, for now she'd play the part, "I was just exploring."

Bella rolled her red-eyes, "Well don't. Edward wouldn't like it if you ran away or something. That's what you were doing right? Running away?"

Bella didn't wait for Rosalie to answer when she took her by the elbow and pulled her into a large sea-foam schemed drawing room. She pushed Rosalie onto the chaise and sat across from her on the loveseat.

"Don't leave Ed." Bella said earnestly, "He's a good guy."

"Good guys don't kidnap pretty girls and beat their asses." Rosalie snapped.

"It could've been worse." Bella continued, "The other guy who bid on you, Demetri, he's really bad news. He would've tortured you until you died or he killed you. Edward's very kind and he'll treat you so well."

Rosalie scoffed, "Forgive me if I don't offer him up as the next Mother Teresa."

The girl was obviously delusional, that or in love. Edward's moods were giving Rosalie whiplash and she'd only know him for a few hours. At least she didn't end up with that Demetri character. It was the small blessings that counted. Bella was still talking,

"He didn't forget to feed you right?"

"He remembered." Rosalie said. He might forget to feed her? What type of guy was he?!

The door to the room clicked open; Rosalie froze as Edward strode into the room. His eyes were nearly black and his face was hard.

"Hey Edward." Bella said cheerfully.

Edward glared at Rosalie, "What are you doing? I told you to stay in my room."

Rosalie opened her mouth but Bella beat her to a response, "It's my fault Edward." She said, giving him a pout, "I was really excited to see her so I let her out. She didn't want to disobey you and whatever but I insisted."

_Thank you Bella,_ Rosalie thought in relief. She didn't want to be punished again.

Edward seemed to lose a little steam, "Oh… well I'm sorry. I'm just so drained."

"You should eat." Bella said.

"I probably should." Edward flicked his fingers in Rosalie's direction, an indication that he wanted her to follow him, "I guess I'll see you later. Rosalie, say goodbye to Bella."

An image of the paddled flashed across her mind, forcing Rosalie to be polite to Bella, "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Bella."

Edward smirked to himself, that wasn't half bad.

* * *

_Very fun to write bipolar Edward. I know I made Rosalie a little wussy in this chapter but that's because she's still trying to get her bearings. Next chapter Edward introduced Rose to vampire lifestyle, Rose goes to pet school and meets some new friends. Meanwhile, her family and roommate are freaking out! I'll give you Dom Edward if you can guess who her roommate is back home. Please review! The quicker I get them the quicker I write!_

_XOXO_


	4. Chapter Four: Creek Drank the Cradle

_Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been focusing on college apps and the like. Kudos to everyone who guessed Rose's roommate! It's Vera! I guess that was an easy question but you got sexy Dom Edward for your troubles! And that's always a plus. I'm not sure if I like this chapter but I was so sick of rewriting it that I just had to post it and see what you thought. Light BDSM warning for midway through the chapter and a Fluffy warning for Rose and Edward bonding. _

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Creek Drank the Cradle **_

**-"Sort of" by Silversun Pickups**

Rosalie was going stir crazy. Edward kept her locked in the confines of his room for almost four days. She didn't speak to him, not that he minded, Rosalie stayed on her side of the room on the floor while he stayed on his. He hadn't punished her like the first day but Rosalie knew better than to provoke him. Just a small inflection in his velvety voice had her jumping. Edward also hadn't touched her since that day.

As much as Rosalie wanted to hate him she couldn't. He kept his word and was the essence of caring towards her. She was fed three wonderful meals a day and got to watch all the television she wanted. It was almost like a vacation. Except for the kidnapping, vampires, and paddling. Edward tried to converse with her, slowly introducing personal information about himself and hoping she would follow. On the fifth day Edward decided Rosalie was docile enough to be around other pets at her etiquette classes. It would be so embarrassing if she tried something in public. Vampires were very private creatures. Half the time Edward didn't know what Carlisle and Esme did in their free time. Nor did he want to. Everything was to be kept indoors; no one spoke of what happened between masters and their pets.

Etiquette classes started at eight am sharp. Pet's who were tardy were punished severely. Edward had woken her at seven, offering breakfast of eggs and toast. Rosalie noticed he was keeping her on a strict diet. Only health foods. She hadn't had ice cream or sweets in forever. Rosalie was always a fatty for decadent things. When she finished breakfast Edward dressed her in a black corset and a short tartan schoolgirl's skirt. Rosalie thought he must have an affinity for corsets because she hardly ever went without them. Once she'd gotten used to them they didn't really bother her.

"Come pet." Edward said, tugging her lead gently behind him.

It was the first time Rosalie had left the room in almost a week. She followed his pace, keeping her eyes on her hands. Maybe when she gained his trust she could escape. That was it! When he trusted her he'd let her have more freedom and freedom meant escape. They reached the foyer within moments. Two people were standing near the door waiting for them. One Rosalie recognized as the short girl from the warehouse and the other was tall, muscular, and tan. Rosalie reeled in shock; the petite girl had the boy on a lead like her.

"Alice." Edward said in a warm voice. He hugged her briskly, "How are you?"

Alice smiled, "Fine. And your pet is just lovely! I'm glad you're using my clothing options."

"What do we say pet?" Edward asked Rosalie coaxingly.

Rosalie kept her eyes on the floor, "Good morning Miss Alice, it's very nice to meet your acquaintance."

Alice's cherry-red eyes lit up, "She's polite! Edward you liar! You said she was mean." She directed her attention to Rosalie again, "What's your name?"

"Rosalie ma'am."

"What a pretty name." she mused, "Well Rosalie this is Seth." She indicated the tall boy with a smile, "You two will be great friends."

Rosalie didn't say anything and from the looks of Seth's reaction she wasn't supposed to. How could they keep people like animals? Seth looked like he still could've been in high school. Seth gave a small polite smile, he had even white teeth.

Edward gave Rosalie's lead a small tug as he kept pace with Alice. He pushed open the door to his home, holding it like a perfect gentleman for Alice, and stepped into the sunlight. Volterra was a vampire city; the humans who visited ended up as pets or lunch. It was home to the most prestigious vampires, not just any nomad could walk in off the street, but it did offer sanctuary to vampires on the run from shifters and the like. Because it was inhabited by vampires it was not uncommon to see vampires walking openly with their pets. All the amenities of a human city were available; with groomers and training school for pets. Rosalie tried not to gawk at the beautiful city and its equally beautiful citizens as Edward led her down a cobblestoned street. It was like something out of a 17th century romance novel; complete with tall clock towers and the greenest ivy Rosalie had ever seen. This certainly wasn't mentioned in the Italian tour books.

Edward and Alice were speaking too quickly for Rosalie to understand so she focused her attention to the world around her. Vampires in all colors and heights crowded the streets but it wasn't the bustling atmosphere of New York. Their fluid movements reminded Rosalie of a well choreographed dance. Every so often she could see their pets walked behind them. Some looked happy, almost proud, while others looked petrified. Seth was walking with his head hung low but Rosalie was determined to retain some amount of dignity.

When they arrived to their intended destination Edward seemed to tense; he pulled Alice to the side. Once again they spoke in quick hushed voices.

"Are you sure?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yes Edward. It's the only way. Every pet has to learn somehow."

Edward looked unsure, "I just don't know if she's ready."

"If she's not Santiago will break her. You know that Edward."

Other vampires passed them, giving small greetings, as they strode into the building with their pets. Rosalie guessed Alice and Edward must've been of high class because everyone seemed to know them. She didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Edward tugged open the heavy looking door and they processed inside. It was gigantic! It was very Arabic in style, from the etched calligraphy on the walls and pillars to the great domed ceiling and mosaics. On the opposing wall there were four large doors guarded by shifty eyed vampires in black and crimson. A long the side was a desk, it looked so out of place, but the receptionist was anything but. She had a fox-like face that was framed by ruby red hair. She was accepting paperwork from vampires and doling out different colored collars to them to give to their pets.

"Siobhan," Edward said in a smooth voice, "how are you?"

Was anyone immune to Edward's charms? Siobhan grinned cheekily at him, "Good morning Edward. Good morning Alice. You're both looking very well today."

Alice nodded, "Thank you. I'm just here to help out Edward. He got a new pet. Isn't she ravishing?"

Siobhan looked at Rosalie like she was a bug to be squashed, "She's decent…for a human." She gave Rosalie the once over, "So she's starting her training today?"

"Yes," Edward said, "she'll have to start at phase one. She needs manners."

"Okay, has she had her immunizations?" Siobhan asked like Rosalie wasn't even there, "We'd hate for the other pets to get sick."

"She's up to date on her shots." Edward said. Now he was starting to get irritated. All these mundane questions were grating on his nerves, as were Siobhan's erotic thoughts about him.

"Very good. Here you go." She handed Edward a white collar with a ring on the front. It was similar to her other one but this one didn't have her name engraved on it. Siobhan smiled again, "Her first session will be through the first door. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Edward said, clipping the collar around Rosalie's neck.

Alice was already parting ways with them, "Seth's in phase three so I'll see you later Edward. Kisses!"

Edward sighed, "Bye Alice."

He presented an imposing leather clad vampire guarding the door a small card and he nodded. The door floated open and Edward and Rosalie quickly stepped inside. About twelve humans were kneeling face down on the cold mosaic floors. Edward glanced around and saw that Stefan was the master of the session. Stefan was taller than Edward but was muscular, with dark hair and tan skin, even for a vampire. He was from the Romanian coven.

"Stefan." Edward said, giving him a small head nod.

Stefan didn't show any emotion, "You may leave your pet Edward."

Rosalie didn't like the idea of being separated from Edward. Although he was her captor he was the only vampire she really trusted. Edward unclipped her leash and kissed her forehead,

"Be good, my pet."

He was gone in a small gust of wind. Rosalie felt uneasy as Stefan's eyes bored into her. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover her cleavage.

"Strip." He said in a cold voice.

Rosalie was disgusted, "I will not."

She heard an audible gasp from the kneeling humans. Stefan closed the distance between them in an instant.

"Choices, choices." He said, then announced, "You see how uneducated she is? An hour on the pedestal should reform your opinion."

Pedestal? Rosalie didn't have time to react before she was forcibly dragged by another vampire to a raised Roman style pillar. It wasn't every tall but if you were to fall from it you'd have a nasty bruise. Stefan grinned from the other side of the room, "Remove the little wench's clothing."

Rosalie nearly cried as the blonde vampire tore off her clothing and positioned her on the pedestal. Her hands were shackled above her head and the large vampire forced her to stand on the pillar in her bare feet. The sheer mortification was astronomical; the way she was squatting exposed her womanhood to everyone. Rosalie had never been so demoralized in all her life.

Stefan started to speak, "You are here by your master's will. Here you wretched creatures will learn manners to please your masters. Until they tire of you at least. I am Master Stefan and you will show me respect or you will be punished. Much like that cocky blonde." He indicated Rosalie with a lazy finger, "Understand that all of you are expendable. If your masters choose we can drain you on the spot. Now, all of you stand."

The humans stood on shaky legs and were split into even smaller groups and led by other vampire masters farther into the building. Stefan turned a furious eye on Rosalie,

"You will receive twenty lashes for your actions." He said, motioning for his henchman to get something, "I wasn't expecting a pet to act up so quickly. Especially not Edward's. I would've thought he'd have a better handle on these sorts of things. Ah, thank you." He took a long braided whip from the other vampire, "This won't permanent marks but it will teach you to hold your tongue."

Rosalie closed her eye and screamed when the whip bit into the tender flesh on her stomach and thighs.

"Oh _do _shut up." Stefan said, "It's not that bad. If you can't take the punishment then think twice before you disobey."

Rosalie tried to take her mind away from the whip's sting. She thought about her family back in Rochester, Vera her roommate at Cornell, annoying Eric Yorkie who always asked her out after Anthropology.

Would she _ever _see them again?

8888888888

Edward came to pick up Rosalie at twelve. He didn't like being apart from her. Even if she hated him she'd become a constant in his life. But when he saw her stumble from the training room Edward knew he pushed his pet too far. Her blue eyes were red and raw but they looked so empty. What had Stefan done to her? Edward waited until they were home to ask but he never got the chance.

"Please… Master Edward don't send me there again." She said. Her tenacious voice was reduced to a whisper.

Edward closed his eyes and listened to her mind. He saw images of her day. Her defiance had earned her a place on the pedestal but she'd also been beaten into submission by Demetri, who was another master at training school. The whole day was a blur of pain and suffering as Rosalie tried to retain her humanity.

Edward opened his eyes, "Oh pet."

He was naïve thinking Rosalie could benefit from training school. Especially with teachers like Stefan and Demetri. He beckoned for her to sit in his lap. She crawled to him and pulled herself into his embrace. Rosalie couldn't deny Edward made her feel safe and protected. He stroked her hair gently,

"Never again pet. Never again, I promise."

* * *

_Very short chapter I know. But the next one will be longer and will have some lemony goodness in it. Don't worry, Training School isn't over with, it's just getting started actually. I'm glad Rose and Edward had a chance to bond a little near the end though. Please review! It keeps me going. Lots of reviews means I write faster. _

_XOXO_


	5. Chapter Five: I Think I Need It Too

_Sorry for not updating sooner! Bad author, I think I need a spanking from Dom Edward. Tee-hee. But I gave you guys some Rosalie/Edward action. I'm nice! On a personal note, I saw The Princess and the Frog on Friday. It was great. Total old school Disney, which is always amazing. Tomorrow I'm going to see The Blind Side and then Precious. I love movies. Could you tell?_

_But I digress._

_Please enjoy this chapter. I really like it and hope you will too._

* * *

_  
_

_**Chapter Five: I Think I Need it Too **_

**-'The Beauty of the Dark' by Mads Langer **

_Her heartbeat… I haven't heard one in so long, _Edward thought. It was around three in the morning but since he didn't need to sleep he kept holding Rosalie. After his promise she'd all but cried herself to sleep. Edward was content watching her chest move up and down as little breaths and whines escaped her lips. When he tried to move her grip on his shirt tightened, almost like she was begging him to stay with her.

"You hate me when you're awake but when you sleep you need me." Edward mused, stroking her hair, "What a strange creature you are, my Rosalie."

She was dreaming, surprisingly about him. But they weren't the usual erotic thoughts Edward heard from women, they were so… sweet. They were having a seaside picnics, taking walks through moonlit forests, and having coffee in the quad at Cornell. So pleasant. So normal. In her dreams his pet was happy just being with him.

Hours passed and Edward never moved. If someone had entered his room at the moment they could've thought he was a marble statue.

"Edward, I just-"

Edward looked up when Esme entered his room. He placed a finger over his lips, "She's sleeping."

Esme's face softened, "I just wanted to remind you about talking to Demetri."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She whispered, blowing a kiss to her son, "I'll have some breakfast sent up for her."

The door closed softly and Edward resumed his watch once again.

8888888888

_So cold…I'm so cold. _Rosalie's eyes fluttered open. Her cheek was pressed against Edward's strong chest and her head was resting under his chin. His body was completely still. Rosalie found this unnerving. No heartbeat, no blood rushing through his veins, and no breathing. The room was so silent. There was no life in it at all. When she shifted Edward finally moved. He looked down at her; for once his red eyes didn't look so terrifying,

"Are you feeling better?"

Such a simple question but the sincerity in his voice made it sound so loving. Almost like he cared. Rosalie's thighs and stomach still stung and her body ached from the horrible beating. Every movement was torture.

"Yes, Master." She lied.

Edward knew she was lying but didn't mention it, "Are you hungry?"

He gestured to a tray set on the coffee table; on it was a bowl of oatmeal, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Rosalie couldn't think of eating. Her stomach was in no shape to digest food.

"No Master."

The more she called him master the less Edward wanted her to. He wanted her to treat him like she did in her dreams; to say his name with love and affection.

He swept her off her feet and carried her into the bathroom. The tub was already filled to the brim with steaming water. As requested by Edward, the servants had sprinkled rose petals in the bath, the crimson petals skimmed over the water's clear surface. Edward never imposed on Rosalie's bathing time, ever since the first day, he knew she needed her space. But today was different.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" he asked, setting her on her feet.

Rosalie thought she might fall; the pain was unimaginable, "If it pleases you, Master."

"Enough of that!" Edward snapped.

Rosalie flinched, waiting for the blow. He promised not to hurt her. Didn't he?

Edward quickly realized his mistake. He never should've raised his voice to her in such a manner. God only knows what Stefan or Demetri had instilled in her.

"Please don't be frightened." He said calmly, "I only mean you don't have to call me master when we're alone. Just Edward will be fine."

Rosalie didn't know if this was some sort of test but she'd be damned if she was hurt again so she only remained silent.

He stroked her cheek, "Really. I won't hurt you, I'm not like them." His touch was so gentle, "I can stay with you if you like."

"That would…actually be nice." Rosalie said slowly, gauging his reaction. Had she really just invited a man she barely knew to take a bath with her? She was surprising herself so much these days.

Edward gave a crooked smile and took off his jacket, hanging it on the door. Rosalie felt so awkward standing in the bathroom with him; it was the first time in her life when she felt completely unsure of herself. She reached for the front ties of the corset but teetered on her gigantic heels. Edward steadied her,

"Here," he said, reaching for the red silk ties "Let me."

Rosalie let out a ragged breath once all the knots and clasps were undone. Her ribs hurt so much she knew they must've been bruised, maybe broken. She saw anger color Edward's pale features and feared he was angry again. Was she that repulsive to look at now?

"Not at all." Edward answered her thought, "I can't believe they did this to you."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, not that it made a difference, Edward had already seen her for a few seconds. She slipped out of her shoes and Edward slowly pulled down her skimpy skirt. Rosalie closed her eyes; she was naked. Stark naked.

Edward took a moment to stare at her. She was so beautiful, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. If she were a vampire she would be absolutely breath-taking. She wasn't rail-thin like so many girls but had a perfect hour-glass shape. Her skin was unblemished and creamy white, tinged with redness from the whip marks.

_I guess you like what you see, _Rosalie thought dryly. How she could make jokes was beyond her.

Edward smirked, "Very much."

"How can you do that?" Rosalie blurted. She cursed her mouth; she had talked out of turn. What horrors would await her now?

"Do what?" Edward asked, amused because he already knew the question, "It's all right, you can speak freely."

Rosalie started again, "Can you…read my mind?"

He nodded, "Yes my Rose. I can read everyone's mind, apart from Bella's."

_So this whole time… he could hear everything? _

Edward grinned, "Everything. Even your dreams."

Was nothing private anymore? Rosalie thought she at least had some freedom in the privacy of her mind.

Edward took her hands and lowered them to her sides. Her plump breasts fell and bobbed for a moment, just as white as the rest of her, with pert pink nipples. A glint of silver caught his eye; was that a piercing? Rosalie saw his line of vision linger, _oh great, that's the last time I ever let Vera convince me to get a piercing. _

"You are full of surprises." He said smiling.

The dreaded piercing was a tiny barbell on her left nipple, a result of a dare from Vera after a night of chick flicks and Skyy Vodka ice-cream. She liked having it though; it made every sensation heighten to near rapturous proportions. Just a small brush against her nipple was orgasmic.

She wanted him to touch her. Even though she'd only known Edward for a week she felt like she'd known him for a lifetime; he was so genuine. Rosalie didn't want to have these feelings. They made her feel like some sort of whore. If she were at Cornell she never would act so brash and promiscuous. Edward pulled her quickly to him, her body fitting perfectly into the curve of his, and turned them around to face the large antique mirror next to the tub. Just the sight of Rosalie pressed up against him had Edward painfully hard.

"Never think that." He whispered against her ear, "You are a goddess. My goddess."

He was so possessive over her. The thought of people saying she was a whore angered him; whoever thought these things would be silenced immediately.

His hands traced down her naked body and she watched him in the mirror. His crimson gaze was hungry and full of lust. Rosalie gasped when his fingers pinched her nipples gently but with enough pressure that she felt little coils of desire hatching in her stomach. His cold touch didn't bother her so much, she'd almost gotten used to it.

_Edward…don't stop…_

Her thoughts alone were enough to turn him on. Edward smirked against her golden hair, continuing to pinch and rub. He'd never been this close to a human in his life and not had the urge to kill. He could hear her blood singing to him but her heart told him to stop. Her heart.

"I promised you a bath." He said, giving her neck a small kiss.

Rosalie pouted when he lowered his hands but she knew a bath would feel amazing on her abused flesh. Edward unbuttoned his black shirt and cast it next to Rosalie's clothing.

_You're beautiful,_ Rosalie thought. She was speechless. Edward's chest was perfectly chiseled and pale as the driven snow. His muscles, although not overtly pronounced, were sinewy like a panther's. Rosalie also noticed a sparse dusting of dark hair starting at his belly button and disappearing into the waist of his dark-wash jeans. He liked her reaction but Edward felt like nothing next to her glowing beauty. Deftly, he undid his jeans and slid them down his legs. Rosalie felt downright bashful when she looked at Edward. He was standing just as naked as she was but he showed no inhibition. Her eyes wandered over his powerful slim legs, lingering on his cock.

Edward stepped into the tub and held his hand out to her, "Come pet." He said, helping Rosalie into the bath.

The water was still warmed to the perfect temperature. It felt amazing against her skin as she slid up to her chest. The tub was large enough for four people but Rosalie felt calmed when she was near Edward so she kept close. Slowly, Edward began to massage her shoulders and arms with the rose-oil in the bath.

"Better?" he asked. He was so attentive to her needs; Rosalie never had someone so in tune with her body.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes Mast- I mean Edward."

Rosalie arched her back as Edward massaged every inch of her body. His touch sent electric pangs of pleasure up and down her skin. They remained in the tub for awhile, until Rosalie's fingers started to wrinkle, and Edward lifted her effortlessly from the tub onto the floor. Rosalie was feeling stronger now that her injuries had been treated and stood on her own. Edward took one of the white fluffy towels that were folded on the couch in the bathroom and started to dry himself and Rosalie. He teased her purposely, letting the fabric of the towel graze her nipples to get them harder. Edward could smell her arousal and could hardly restrain himself from throwing her on the bed and fucking her into oblivion.

"What do you want?" Edward said coyly, already knowing exactly what his poor pet wanted from him.

Rosalie's fingers were lightly caressing her breasts, "Touch me… Edward please."

Edward smirked, "Where?"

He was enjoying watching her squirm for his touch. Just because he didn't want to be her master all the time didn't mean he didn't like to tease her.

Rosalie knew this game. She wasn't into being toyed with but at the moment she was aching for Edward. Without turning to look at him she sashayed into the bedroom and lay on her back on the bed. She gazed back at Edward; his darkened eyes were smoldering into her. Rosalie's eyes never wavered when she ran her hand down her belly to the juncture of her thighs and parted her already wet vagina.

Her bodily voice was a whisper, "Here,"

Edward lost it. Any self restraint he had was thrown from the window as he appeared in front of Rosalie on the bed. Rosalie didn't know what to expect; she'd invited him to touch her body but didn't know if he actually would. Edward's head lowered and Rosalie felt his cold fingers spreading her folds. His wet tongue began to work over her clit, lapping and sucking at a fast pace. One of his slim fingers was teasing the entrance of her pussy and Rosalie desperately wanted him inside of her.

_Edward… put it in…_ her thoughts cried.

Edward smiled but continued his ministrations, this time inserting two fingers inside Rosalie. Her hips bucked at the intrusion but it wasn't an unwelcome sensation. Rosalie felt her breathing become shallow and her skin felt aflame. No man had _ever _gone down on her. She'd had her fair share of sexual experiences but Rosalie never had a boyfriend eat her out. It felt amazing.

The entire time Edward never looked away from Rosalie's gorgeous face. He didn't want to miss a second. Edward's other hand had wrapped around his cock; tugging vigorously. He wanted to cum so bad but he knew he wanted Rosalie to first. Her red lips were mouthing incoherent words as her cheeks flushed. She was close.

Rosalie's thoughts were scattered and all she could gasp out was "Edward…Master…" not realizing her slip up.

Edward actually liked that. Maybe he would reserve 'Master' for their sexual exploits. He'd love to hear her screaming it. Still thrusting two fingers into his writhing pet, Edward stopped suckling on her clit,

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes!" Rosalie almost screamed.

"You may cum when I say. Do you understand?"

Rosalie inwardly groaned. He was doing this now? He wanted complete control _now_? She needed to cum NOW, it was NOT an option.

Rosalie felt her stomach clench, "Yes! Yes I understand! Please Edward I need to… please…"

Edward didn't reply and latched back onto Rosalie's swollen clit, sucking on it harder and harder as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Rosalie's toes were curling and her hands gripped the bed-sheets for all they were worth. She could feel her release building inside her.

"Cum my Rose." Edward said, adding a third finger, "Cum for me."

Rosalie actually screamed. She didn't know this much pleasure was possible but the combination of Edward's control, his cold skin, everything, just pushed her far over the edge. Her adrenaline was pumping so fast she thought she might go unconscious. Rosalie didn't think it was possible but she saw the moon, the stars, all the fucking constellations really.

Edward watched her come down from the high as he did the same. He removed his hand from around his cock; it was sticky with his release as was the other and from Rosalie's. He climbed over to her and wrapped her in his strong embrace. Rosalie was still shaking from the after-shock of her orgasm. Edward tilted his chin down and kissed her. For the first time Rosalie welcomed it. He was careful not to cut her with his sharp teeth. Rosalie pushed her tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste of her own release.

"Very good, my Rose." He praised when they parted.

Would this be her life from now on? If so, maybe being Edward's 'pet' wasn't so bad.

8888888888

"NO Demetri that's not an option!" Edward practically roared.

Demetri was in a defensive position; he'd never seen Edward so angry. When Edward learned about Rosalie's brash treatment he immediately called an audience with Demetri and Stefan; they were the top Master's of the training school. Edward never really thought about how inhumanly pets were treated but he didn't like how Rosalie seemed to get the brunt of the punishment so early without fully knowing the rules. Stefan looked at Edward nonplussed,

"Seriously Edward you know the rules." He said, "Just because you can't control your pet doesn't mean we should go easy on her."

Demetri nodded, "If we do she will never learn her place."

Edward was pacing fitfully, "You pushed her too far. A whipping and a beating on the first day? She terrified to come back!"

"She should be!" Stefan exclaimed, "I don't know why you insist upon acting like she deserves any better Edward. She's a filthy human! All of them deserve to serve us. It's a privilege to become a pet and those who can't handle it should be rightfully punished."

Edward almost lashed out at the Romanian vampire but decided against it. It wouldn't be becoming of a Volturi guard to be so emotional; especially with a pet.

"You know she has to come back." Demetri said, "All pets must be trained."

"This is ridiculous." Edward seethed, "I trust you both know the way out."

Stefan and Demetri spared Edward a final contempt-filled glare before stalking from the Cullen's formal dining room.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How was he supposed to get Rosalie to trust him if he couldn't keep his promises? He wanted to protect her but didn't want to disobey Volturi law. If he displeased Demetri and Stefan they could report to Aro and Edward and his parent's could lose his confidence. When Edward entered his room Rosalie was curled on the white claw-foot sofa; Debussy was playing softly in the background. For a moment Edward just stood in the doorway watching her. It wasn't as if she was doing anything remotely interesting, just laying on her back with her eyes closed.

She was just so _fascinating_.

"Edward!" her voice was cheerful when she saw him.

Rosalie didn't want to admit it but she really did like him. He could be brooding and moody at times but also sweet and sensual at others. If this was to be her life she would be glad to spend it with someone like Edward. Said vampire only sighed in response, walked over to the couch, and sat gracefully next to his pet. Rosalie thought he looked so sad, so… drained. What happed to the Edward she'd been with hours ago in the bath?

"Is something wrong?" Rosalie asked, enjoying the fact Edward was letting her speak like an equal.

Edward's eyes were charcoal black, they looked like bottomless pits to hell, "You must return to training school tomorrow, my pet."

Rosalie's mouth opened in shock, "But you promised…"

She couldn't believe she was so naïve. Of course he tricked her. All he wanted to do was get her to let her guard down so he could get into her pants. Bastard. All those words of kindness and his insistence of not being like the other vampires was a gigantic lie. Rosalie felt foolish for letting her heart rule her head so quickly.

"You must understand," Edward said, "there are rules here in Volterra. All pets must attend school."

Edward felt like the world was caving in on him as he watched his pet's beautiful face contort into a grimace. He'd betray her trust. Who knew how long it would take to regain it?

* * *

_Hope you didn't think I made Rose and Edward move too fast. I think they're really starting to like each other, don't you? Next chapter Seth and Rosalie bonding, horrible training school, and Jacob enters the picture. Review please! Reviews are better than a bath with Sweetie Edward! _

_XOXO_


	6. Chapter Six: The Sea and Rhythm

_**Another chapter! But I lied, Jacob doesn't make an entrance until next chapter. I know this is very short but I'll be updating either Sunday or Monday so the wait will be short! I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Sea and Rhythm **_

**-"Heavy Cross" by The Gossip**

"I won't go back!" Rosalie snapped, her eyes narrowing at Edward, "I refuse to return to that… that… torture chamber! How could you lie to me?"

Rosalie was so angry her hands had balled into fists and were shaking. Edward almost thought she might hit him again; but they both knew how that went. She felt like a fool, a damned fool.

"You don't have a choice." Edward said. His voice was harder than he wanted it to be, "If you don't you'll be sent to the feeding chambers.

_Feeding? _Rosalie's face blanched at the thought. They were twisting her arm; be tortured by merciless vampires or be eaten my merciless vampires.

"What choice?" Rosalie spat, "Die here or die there. Either way I don't control my fate. I'd almost rather die; at least it would be quick."

She turned to leave him but Edward caught her wrist, pulling her back into him. His grip was powerful and Rosalie knew if she fought he might shatter her fragile wrist.

"Do you know what happens when we feed?" Edward said, drawing her hand to his lips. Rosalie's hands were still shaking but Edward didn't stop, "Our venom invades your bloodstream and paralyzes but doesn't numb. You feel every second. Every agonizing breath, the burning in your blood, everything until you die. It's the most agonizing thing you'll ever experience. Death isn't always quick, my Rose."

He released her quickly, "You will go back."

888888888

Rosalie's knees were killing her. She's been kneeling for over an hour on the cold floor, the sharp turquoise mosaics were tearing up her skin, and every time she shifted she felt pain. The other pets around her didn't move or make a sound; obviously they had been trained to ignore the pain. Santiago, the master of the session, was teaching them self-control.

Rosalie just thought it was torture.

As Santiago droned on about the proper way to please your master, Rosalie retreated into her thoughts. Why had Edward lied to her? It was baffling. She knew vampires were supposed to be the bad guys but she thought Edward was different. She felt like she'd known him all her life. That's what scared her. Was she really developing Stockholm syndrome? She just wanted to brush him off as a pompous ass who didn't care about anything but fucking her. Rosalie wanted to forget how good his touch felt and how safe he made her feel. She tried but she couldn't.

"I suppose you wretches are hungry." Santiago said condescendingly.

"Yes Master." The pet's said in unison.

Rosalie was shocked that everyone knew what to do. She didn't even know they got lunch. It really was like school, twisted and demented, but still a school.

Santiago sighed, "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master."

Only once he left the room the human's allowed to stand. Rosalie winced when she looked down on her knees. She wasn't bleeding but the skin was bruised and there were indents from the tiles. She was happy they let her keep her clothing this time. Edward had given her almost the same outfit as before, except the tartan skirt was navy and she wore navy knee-highs. Rosalie noted some pets wore next to nothing. She followed everyone else from the large room into a smaller cafeteria style room. It was medieval, like the whole castle, with long dark oak tables and matching benches. All the doors were guarded by vampire who looked like they could break a Hummer in half. Escape was a dimming hope. Pets were waiting in a line for their food; some were in better shape than others. Rosalie stood behind a tall blonde boy with a red collar. She wondered what the colors meant. Pets seemed to be able to speak freely in this area as some were speaking in hushed, controlled voices.

"Hey, are you new?" the blonde asked her. He had blue eyes and an open boyish face.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder, "Yes."

He smiled, "I'm Mike."

"Rosalie."

"That's a pretty name." he said, then lowered his voice, "Did your master name you that or something?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No, that's my real name."

She didn't like talking to Mike. He looked at her like he was undressing her with his eyes; not that her outfit left anything to the imagination. Mike's outfit was a little more… inventive? If she could even use the word. He was wearing tight black shorts and a shirt to match.

"Want to sit with me?"

"What?" Rosalie said.

Mike thought she didn't understand, "Don't worry about the Masters. They don't care who we hang with during free time. So what do ya say? Maybe we can fool around before the next session."

Fool around?

Rosalie instantly turned her 'bitch' look on, "I don't think so."

Rudely, she butted in front of Mike, who was stilled stunned. She was at the head of the line. A slim female vampire with wavy chocolate hair scanned her wrist with some sort of device that looked like a price-check scanner from Wal-Mart. She looked very uninterested as she rummaged into the large industrial refrigerator behind her. When she returned she shoved the chilly tray into Rosalie's hands.

"Um thank you?" Rosalie grumbled, walking away.

All eyes were on her, the new girl, as she looked for a place to sit. She'd seen some of the people at the auction but most she didn't know. Her socked feet padded down the rows of tables until she saw two familiar faces; Angela from the auction and Seth. Rosalie strode over to them and sat down. Angela was crying into her hands in small short whimpers.

"What happened?" Rosalie whispered.

Seth winced, "She spoke out of turn."

"All I said was 'ouch'." Angela sobbed, practically melting into the table.

Rosalie felt her anger grow, "So…what did they do to you?"

"Forty strikes w-w-w-w-with t-t-t-the cane." Angela managed.

Her eyes were red and raw from her tears. Her master had dressed her in Goth Lolita fashion, frills, lace, and a pinafore. The works. Angela's dark eye makeup was running down her red cheeks as she cried harder.

"How long have you been here?" Rosalie asked Seth.

Seth shrugged, "I guess a year or something. You kinda lose count after awhile."

"You've been a slave for a year?" Rosalie said in shock, "Doesn't your family wonder where you are?"

"No idea."

He seemed so nonchalant about the whole deal. Rosalie thought Seth needed some major counseling.

"They have to be looking for you," Rosalie reasoned, "I mean I'm sure they don't think you just ran away."

Seth's faced dropped, "Actually I did. It was Jasper who found me. He and Alice took me in so I didn't have to live on the street."

Rosalie was considering the boy had a severe case of Stockholm syndrome or a mental disease. Alice and Jasper rescued him?

"But they use you like a toy."

"No they don't." Seth said, "They don't make me do anything I don't want to. They're really good to me and if you give him a chance Edward will be good to you."

She looked down at her hands, "He lied to me. I want nothing to do with him."

"Oh shit," Seth's demeanor changed in an instant, "feeding committee's coming over. Just act natural."

Rosalie had no idea what he was talking about and didn't know how one could act 'natural' when they were attending a school that could double as a BDSM wet-dream. A clop of heels echoed through the hall and stopped at Rosalie's table. A tall, slender Asian vampire was holding a clipboard,

"You." She said, pointing to Rosalie, "Come with me."

Rosalie slid away from the table and followed. Her face was a mask of calm but inside Rosalie was confused and slightly scared. Feeding committee? Edward was having her killed. She'd done something he didn't like and now she was paying for it.

The vampire led her into a dark compact room. A long medical table sat in the center along with blood drawing equipment. Rosalie screamed and actually bolted for the door but someone grabbed her roughly and threw her to the ground.

"Naughty pet." Santiago's mocking voice cut the silence.

Rosalie picked herself up off the floor, "I'm not making it easy for you."

Santiago smirked at her brazenness, "No matter what you do, this will end badly for you." Quickly, he appeared beside Rosalie and jammed a needle into her pale neck. The needle was filled with a light sedative; just enough so he could maneuver her easily but light enough so she'd wake to see her blood being siphoned.

Rosalie slumped over and tried to fight.

'_Please God…' _she thought, _'Please not again.'_

* * *

_**Very short, I know. Next chapter Jacob arrives, Rosalie meets Emmett, and a little Edward/Rose lemon. **_

_**Review Please!**_

_**-XOXO Mystery**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Eat Me, Drink Me

_**I'm a naughty author. Not updating when I say I am, forgive me please. Consider this a belated Christmas present. No Emmett in this chapter but there will be some Jacob-ness. On a somber note I saw the movie Precious, it was one of the most eye-opening movies I've ever seen. It made me cry so hard but also appreciate what I have. I hope you do too. Have fun reading. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Eat Me, Drink M****e**_

**-"If I was your Vampire"- Marilyn Manson**

If there was one thing Rosalie was afraid of it was needles. The other was clowns and closed in spaces; but she wasn't trapped in a box with Crusty the Clown at the moment. She was laying on her back, her arms and legs shackled to the cold table. One arm was slightly elevated by Santiago. He held her arm, lovingly stroking her wrist with his long fingers.

"Are you calm now?"he asked in an annoyed tone.

Rosalie thrashed her head about wildly, "Calm?! You drugged me and have me tied to a table! Would _you _be calm?!"

Santiago's eyes darkened, "If you won't calm yourself I will be forced to resort to measures that are far less pleasant."

"Fuck you fang-face!"

Rosalie's mouth formed a small 'o' and she let out an unintentional whimper. She hadn't realized Santiago had struck her on the stomach with a riding crop. A diminutive welt rose over her creamy skin. Watching the fair skin blush got the sadistic vampire excited but he had to retain his decorum. How would it look if he disregarded the rules?

"You will not speak to me in such a way again." He said darkly.

Rosalie's breathing returned to normal but she stayed silent. The last thing she wanted was another hit from that wretched crop. Santiago ran his cold fingers over her skin; Goosebumps follow, and traced the reddened welt. He enjoyed watching her body strain under his touch. He didn't know if he could contain his bloodlust for much longer. Shaking from his thoughts, he began to prepare the bloodletting equipment. It wasn't his place to feed from her. She was Edward's pet.

Rosalie's eyes widened at the sight of the thin needle. It was hooked up to a typical blood-bag, like the ones she used to see when she and her friends gorged on cookies at Red Cross blood drives.

"You're not putting that in me!" she shouted.

"I don't think you have a choice, Edward wants to taste your blood." He said, restraining her arm again.

Rosalie tried to wriggle away, "No! I won't let you. You can't do this to me!"

Santiago grinned, "I don't think you're in a position to give orders. And remember," he ran a cool finger down her belly, "I am your master. Don't speak to me so casually."

_You are not my master,_ Rosalie thought, _Edward wouldn't do this to _me. He smiled when her heart started to palpitate faster. Her thoughts were of fantastical situations about him dying horrible deaths. Santiago chuckled as he rubbed her arm to get the blood flowing. He smoothly slid the needle into Rosalie's forearm vein.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked, watching her delicious blood flow through the tube.

"Ow… you bastard! Are you even licensed to do this?! Forget that, have you ever even _seen _a medical school?!" Rosalie said shrilly.

Her mouth was beginning to annoy him. Quickly, he left the room and returned with a silk crimson scarf. Crimson would go so well with her lips, Santiago mused. When he made to tie it around her mouth Rosalie snapped at him with her teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said, "My skin will break all your teeth and I don't think Edward will want to pay for veneers."

Instead of biting she shut her mouth. Santiago was losing his patients.

"Open." He commanded.

Rosalie shook her head. She didn't want to be treated like some animal but Santiago's dark red eyes were giving her shivers.

Santiago rolled the crop between his palms and swatted her thigh. Rosalie's red lips parted, giving him the opportunity to tie the scarf over her mouth like a horses bit. Glancing at the blood bag leisurely he noted he would have to stop in another few minutes, lest the girl lose consciousness again. He quickly slid the needle from her vein and placed a bandage taught around her arm. Wouldn't want any accidents.

Rosalie felt tears leak from her eyes, "Am I done?"

Santiago unclipped her bonds but didn't respond. The lights shut off and Rosalie was left alone in the small room. She stepped off the table and crumpled to the ground in a fetal position. Everything seemed to get worse and worse every day. More horrors around every corner, more vampires she couldn't trust. Edward promised he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her but he lied.

Again.

88888888888

Edward's day was progressing slowly without Rosalie. He was used to things moving quickly but every moment was in suspended animation that day. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sentenced three immortals to death for "making a scene" at fashion week in Milan. For once Edward felt something for the vampires he hunted and brought to the Volturi. They were newly turned and their sire's left them alone and untrained. A newborn vampire was like a kitten, if you didn't socialize it to be around humans early then it would always be a feral animal.

Edward literally watched their lives flash before their eyes. He eventually left the room in a rush, his chest heaving with remorse. How could Rosalie be affecting him so? He was a Volturi guard, he wasn't supposed to feel anything, but her life seemed so precious. Since he came to know her he felt a reverence for life.

Wandering down the cobblestoned streets, his feet led him to Bella's apartment. It was modest in size, a typical Euro-chic loft. She and her brother Emmett shared a residence since they were both Volturi guards in training. Edward used his spare key to get in but bristled when an unfamiliar scent hit his nostrils. It was a foul odor that reminded him of wet dog. Sitting on Bella's black sofa was the source of the scent. A young man, perhaps seventeen or eighteen, was sprawled on the sofa. He reminded Edward of Seth as they had the same color skin and dark hair. However, this boy looked much bigger than Seth.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

The young man on the sofa looked just as surprised to see Edward. He stood to his full imposing height.

"Jacob. Who're you?"

"Jake? Who's there?" Bella's sweet voice chimed from the other room.

She walked into the room unashamed that she was wearing baggy black sweats and a lacy plum purple bra. Her burgundy hair was frazzled in a bed-head look. Edward didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what was going on.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" Edward said, "You're breaking the rules."

Bella placed her small hand on Jacob's arm, "I don't care Edward. Jake and I love each other and that's all that matters."

"If Aro finds out-"

"Well he won't." she said, "As long as you keep your mouth shut."

"Bella," Edward warned, "this is dangerous."

He pulled her to the side for a moment, whispering quickly in her ear, "You don't know what he is. He's dangerous."

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Jacob interjected, fully hearing their conversation, "Who the hell do you think you are anyway? You don't know me!"

"Jake calm down." Bella said soothingly, stroking his toned arm. She looked at Edward with a disappointed expression, "I know and I don't care."

"Werewolves are not good company to keep Bella." Edward said.

Jacob's body was shaking, "Bella, move away."

Bella's faded red eyes widened with alarm, "Jake don't! Please, everyone just take a deep breath and calm down."

"It's fine, I was just leaving." Edward sighed, turning on his heel. Great, now he had no one else to talk to about his dilemma.

Before he was one flight down he heard Bella's footsteps behind him as she hurriedly tried to catch him. Edward didn't slow as he strolled onto the darkened street. Bella caught him quickly,

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jake."

Edward shrugged, "It's not my business."

Bella laughed awkwardly, "You're my best friend, I know you just want to help me. That's why I'm telling you before I tell Emmett."

"Tell me what?" Edward had a feeling he was going to regret asking.

"Jake and I are getting married. I'm leaving Volterra." Bella said, twisting the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt.

Edward froze, "You're marrying that…mongrel?"

"He's not a mongrel Edward!" Bella snapped, "I love him. Can't you just be happy about that?"

"Emmett won't like it." Edward said, "And neither will Aro. You know wolves and vampires are forbidden to be together."

"So are humans and vampires." Bella fired back, "I know you care about her Edward. Why don't you just come with me and Jacob? You and Rosalie could have a life together, just start over with new lives and everything!"

Edward admired her naiveté, "I can't Bella. Rosalie doesn't even care for me the way I care for her."

"Then show her."

88888888888

"She's certainly a hearty creature." Esme said in a solemn voice as she dabbed at Rosalie's blackened eye.

Edward was pacing quickly, "I can't believe… no wait, I can. How could I let this happen? I promised her, she wouldn't get hurt."

Again Rosalie had visible bruises when she returned from school. They were so severe that Edward had called for his mother's assistance. She agreed of course. From the short time she spent with Rosalie she knew the girl was something special. She brought her son back from the brink of depression and for that she was grateful.

Rosalie lay on her side with her head in Esme's lap. Her whole body ached even harder than before. She guessed this was because her blood had been drawn also. Esme stroked her hair softly,

"Edward this has to stop." She said, "If you don't say something to Santiago then I'm speaking to Carlisle and you know he'll take the matter to Aro."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, I know."

Edward was going to take care of Rosalie. This time he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Ugly? Whatever you thought, please review. _

_XOXO_


	8. Chapter Eight: Cinders and Smoke

_Sorry for the wait. I'm not going to make up some fantastical excuse about not writing because there isn't one. I just had mad writer's block, it wasn't even funny. Rosalie and Edward were staring me down for almost two months; and that wasn't helping __**anybody**__. But I'm back with a new chapter and a new Penname: __**Miss Elaine Cullen**__. So if you have me on author alert, just remember Mystery is now Elaine and we'll be cool. Love you guys for loving this story, I really do. Hopefully Edward and Rosalie will decide to do something naughty so I'll have a chapter fast._

_XOXO_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Eight: Cinders and Smoke_**

**_-"Grey Stables" by Iron & Wine_**

Rosalie woke up with a blinding headache. She sat up slowly on her elbows and looked around. She was tucked safely in Edward's bed with the curtains drawn. There was a steaming mug of something on the nightstand beside her and upon further inspection Rosalie discovered it was blood. She shrank away from the cup with a disgusted expression. But she was curious. Looking around once again Rosalie picked up the mug and took a sip. She gagged. It was thick and viscous with a metallic taste that reminded her of pennies.

"How can they drink this?" she said to no one in particular.

Rosalie folded the covers back and turned to her side. At least Edward had her dressed comfortably, even if it was black lace underwear.

The door opened slightly and Edward entered quietly. Rosalie sat on the sofa to wait for him to speak to her. He padded over to the nightstand to get his mug and sat beside her with an exasperated sigh. He sat back against the sofa and tipped the mug against his pale lips. Rosalie watched Edward drink with wide-eyed fear.

"You drank this, correct?" he said, setting the mug down. Rosalie could see a red tinge on his lips from the blood.

"Yes. I did."

Edward licked his lips and took another gulp from the cup. Rosalie had to suppress a gag.

"Kiss me."

"Pardon?"

Edward cocked his head down so Rosalie could stare into his eyes, "Kiss me pet. It's been a stressful day."

Rosalie made a face pressed her lips against Edward's chilly ones in a poor attempt for a kiss. She was surprised when she felt blood seep into her mouth along with a bittersweet fluid she couldn't place. Edward pulled away and licked his lips.

"You just drank your own blood."

8888888888

Edward watched Rosalie sleep. It had become a habit for him now. Rosalie would eat as they watched television or sometimes he'd play the piano. He sighed, stroking her hair lightly. Could he make Rosalie a vampire? It wouldn't be hard; her family had probably given up searching for her so they wouldn't be in any danger of being discovered. No, this wasn't what kept Edward from turning her. Could he truly live with himself if he turned Rosalie into a monster?

He didn't have the choice himself. Carlisle had turned him to save his life; he'd been dying from Spanish Influenza at the time. If he hadn't been turned… Edward shuddered at the thought of death. Carlisle and Esme had been so giving to him, so kind. They were everything he could wish for in parents. But he still longed… longed for someone. Edward sighed, letting his head fall back against the sofa.

"What are you getting yourself into?" he mused.

"EDWARD!"

"Fuck…" Edward hissed, knowing the angry voice instantly.

Rosalie stirred by his side, her arms curling around his torso tightly. She mumbled something incoherent as she snuggled closer to him. Edward slipped from her embrace, wrapped her in one of the mink blankets on the sofa, and glided gracefully out the door to the foyer.

"EDWARD!"

"Calm down Emmett." Edward said smoothly, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Emmett, possibly this biggest vampire Edward had ever seen, was also his best friend. He was Bella's older brother and the one who turned her in the first place. Emmett was 6'3 and all muscle, his hair was dark brown and had child-like dimples when he smiled. Usually, he was extremely jovial and Edward wondered what had gotten his friend so worked up. It didn't take long for him to figure it out; Emmett's thoughts were practically screaming at him.

Emmett snorted, "Does it matter what time it is?"

"It does," Edward said, "I had a hard day and was hoping for a little quiet."

"Tough noogies, so did I." Emmett said sharply, "Did you know about Bella and…that…thing?"

Edward swallowed with discomfort, "She did mention it to me."

Emmett started to pace, "She and that _dog _are running away together to get married or some shit! I mean, I can't believe she's doing this to me!"

For once in his life Edward didn't know what to say. Bella and Emmett were both like family. He sighed deeply, catching Rosalie's scent. Edward froze, knowing Emmett smelled it too. Emmett didn't have the self control Bella had, he was pure impulse. Many a pet had been "lost" to Emmett's appetite. Rosalie was ascending the stairs, looking every bit the Hollywood pinup in her deep purple corset, frilly black skirt, and sheer stockings. She had the mink blanket wrapped around her shoulders; Edward could see the white peaks of her cleavage under it.

"Don't move Rosalie." He said quickly.

Emmett looked at her hungrily, "You didn't tell me you were eating."

Edward rushed to Rosalie's side, draping his arm around her, "This is Rosalie. My _pet_, she is _not _for eating."

Rosalie gulped, "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Can't I just have a sip?" Emmett begged, "I promise not to take too much."

"No!" Edward about roared.

"Jesus ease up. I was just asking."

Rosalie shivered. Edward's eyes looked so wild. She had to remember he wasn't human. He was a monster. She wanted nothing to do with him. Edward stroked the side of her cheek with his cool hand,

"Go upstairs, my Rose. I'll be up in a moment."

Rosalie spared Emmett a final look, "It was nice meeting you sir." She all but dashed up the stairs and down the hall to Edward's room where she knew she was safe.

Emmett seemed in higher spirits, "What a piece off ass. I didn't know you had it in you Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Edward!" Esme sweet voice called.

Why did everyone need him? Edward winced, knowing exactly what was in store for him.

"Yes Esme?"

Esme came bustling into the foyer; her Christian Louboutins clacked on the polished marble floor. She commanded attention, even in a room with gigantic Emmett.

"Did you forget Tanya's birthday?" she said, her red lips pursing at the mention of horrible Tanya.

"No I didn't," Edward said, "it's tomorrow."

Esme nodded, "_And _that you are her escort for the evening?"

_Shit I actually __**did **__forget about that_, Edward thought, chuckling to himself. He was so busy solving Emmett and Bella's problem he'd forgotten about his own.

"You and Tanya? Now I've heard everything." Emmett said, "But you still haven't solved my problem yet."

"What problem?" Esme asked. Even though Emmett and Bella weren't related to them she still treated them like her children.

"Bella ran off with a werewolf." Edward elaborated, waiting for his mother's disgusted gasp.

"Goodness!" Esme said, "I thought Bella had more sense than that."

"I guess not." Emmett growled.

"I think it's a good thing."

Everyone looked up. Rosalie was sitting in the stairway, her cheek pressed against the banister. Her golden hair was falling over one shoulder and her lips looked moist like she'd just we them. Edward could hear Emmett's thoughts of killing her but he could also sense restraint.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked.

Rosalie's cheeks darkened with a rosy blush, "Everyone deserves to be happy."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Have you _ever _been in love?" he asked rudely, "Because if you had you wouldn't be so gung-ho about it."

"Emmett!" Esme and Edward snapped in unison.

Rosalie let out a shaky sigh and thought about her pathetic life. No, she hadn't been in love. The only real love of her life had…she didn't want to think about it. She'd always kept a stiff upper lip about her first and only boyfriend. No one knew about him except Vera. No one could ever find out.

88888888

Rosalie sat in the steaming bathtub with her back pressed against Edward's chest. She was enjoying her time with him, although she didn't want to. Every moment she thought of escape but it dissipated when Edward touched her or even spoke her name. _This isn't a fairy tale Rose, _she thought, pushing her hair over her shoulder, _He won't change for you. You're only a plaything, when he's done with you he'll get another and you'll get to go home. _

"Why do you keep insinuating that I'll grow bored with you?" Edward asked answering her thought.

Rosalie sunk deeper into the bath, "I'm sure I'm not the first 'pet' you've had."

"And what if you are?"

"Then I'm sorry." Rosalie said, "I might be a poor excuse for a pet but I will get out of this place one day and escape you."

Edward gave an amused chuckle, "I'm sure you will my Rose."

* * *

_Very interesting. Next chapter (hopefully quickly this time!) Rosalie and Seth bonding, maybe a lemon, and Tanya's birthday. And you know Rosalie won't like that hussy schmoozing her man! Girl Fight! I digress, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review._

_XOXO _


	9. Chapter Nine: If Only By Night

_Let me get this out of the way first: FILLER CHAPTER!!! This short chapter is more of the set-up for Tanya's party (where there will be major D-R-A-M-A) I'm glad you're still reading this. I've been super busy with college things, prom, and mad writer's block. I'd like to thank everyone who put this story on their alert or added me to their favorite author/alert. But I'd like to thank one persistent reviewer who really gave me the kick in the pants I needed. **S******__tefymv29 __you are truly amazing and just what I needed to get back on the proverbial story-stallion. Thank you very much. Rosalie and Edward thank you too! _

_Now, this long A/N is over. READ! _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Nine: If Only By Night**_

**-"Set Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol & Martha Wainwright**

_"Let's try to remember these days back in December…"_

_Rosalie was awakened by the tantalizing smell of pancakes and bacon. She stretched languidly, her legs tangling around her pink polka-dot sheets as she stepped onto the floor of her room. She pulled her Victoria's Secret Pink tank-top back into place and walked down the hall. The house was so modern and warm. The walls were the color of cinnamon and toasted basil leaves. She stepped down the stairs and was instantly enveloped in a hug. Liquid crimson eyes gazed at her with a mixture of hurt, longing, lust, and love. _

"_Royce…" she whispered._

_But Royce's eyes were blue._

Rosalie's knees stung as she knelt outside Santiago's office while Edward spoke with him. She wasn't allowed on the comfortable looking couch next to the door. Instead she was told to kneel on the cold floor until 'Master' was finished. From inside she could hear shouting as something glass shattered against the door. Rosalie tensed as she heard her name being hurled back and forth; mostly from Edward. She tugged at her collar; her lead was chained to a ring on the wall, giving her little room to move. Why was she having thoughts about Royce? He was a cheating, lying, pig. Why would she prefer Royce over Edward?

Rosalie felt her heart palpitate faster when she heard the heavy door groan open. She placed her hand over her heart in a faint effort to calm herself. Edward and Santiago stepped outside, both looking exasperated and tight-lipped. Edward extended his hand and Santiago shook it firmly, his murderous gaze flitting over to Rosalie for a split-second. Rosalie sat higher on her knees as Edward walked over to unclip her lead. He gave her leash a light tug,

"Come pet."

Rosalie got to her feet, making sure to do it the proper way since she was in Santiago's presence. Outside it was still fairly gloomy, the clouds casting angry shadows on the Tuscan style buildings but not making the vampires look unattractive in the least. Rosalie stepped lightly behind Edward.

"You're hungry." He said in a cold voice.

Rosalie nodded, remembering her manners in public, "Yes Master."

Edward's deep red eyes wavered as he searched for a place where Rosalie would be allowed to eat. Rosalie swallowed hard when she saw the instantly recognizable flash of raven hair that belonged to Angela. She was kneeling beside a curvy blonde woman in a tight-fitting black dress and stilettos. They were on the patio of a posh looking restaurant; other vampires sipped blood from expensive glasses as their pets nibbled on tea-sandwiches at their feet. Angela's face was downcast and from the look in her eyes, and the bruise on her cheek, she'd just been disciplined. Rosalie felt anger rise inside her, her blue eyes narrowing at the blonde woman. She hadn't realized she'd stopped walking until Edward tugged her leash.

"That's Tanya." He said, "If you want to help your friend, don't talk to her."

"Master…" Rosalie waited for a group of giggling vampire to pass, "Edward, may we eat there?"

Edward's perfect brow barely creased, now he'd have to deal with Tanya. What's that saying? No time like the present? Edward hated that saying. But he saw the pleading look in his Rose's eyes and he couldn't say no. He heaved a large sigh,

"Very well."

"Edward!"

_And it starts_, Edward tried to keep his attitude in check as he approached Tanya. She'd had her eyes on him for over a decade and it was known she'd do anything to have him as her mate. Edward found her insufferable. Tanya motioned for the waiter to set a place for Edward and his pet.

"It's been so long! I'm so happy to see you!" she said, kissing his cheeks.

"Yes, it has been such a long time." Edward said, _let's keep it that way_.

Tanya licked her red lips, "So Edward what have you been up to? I hardly ever see you anymore."

Edward tried to smile, "Aro has been keeping me quite busy."

"But not busy enough to get a little companion." She said, giving Rosalie a disdainful glare, "I didn't know you got a pet."

Edward's spirit felt a little higher at the mention of Rosalie. She was sitting perfectly at his feet with a sad smile on her face. He knew he'd have to reward her for being so polite.

"Yes, this is Rosalie." He said, reaching down to tuck a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Tanya watched the exchange, jealousy clear in her eyes, "She seems civilized. My pet wasn't worth her purchase price." She said nastily, "She's such a waste of space."

Angela's shoulders shook as she tried to hold back sobs. Rosalie wanted to give her a hug, anything to reassure her that she wasn't worthless.

"I'm sure she has her charms." Edward said. He knew Tanya could be cruel; perhaps even crueler than Santiago.

Tanya sipped some blood from her glass, "Doubtful. Of all the pet's I've had she's got to be the stupidest. Isn't that right puppy?"

She jerked Angela's chin up so she could look at the poor girl in the eyes. Angela's lower lip quivered, "Yes Mistress."

Rosalie had made up her mind; Tanya was pure evil. What type of being enjoyed the torture and pain of others? Rosalie knew Tanya was the type of Mistress who would jump at the chance of discipline. She shuddered; perhaps there were bigger horrors than being with Edward. At least he treated her with kindness. She didn't have to worry if he was going to beat her unconscious or where her next meal would be coming from. All in all she lived a very cushy lifestyle, one envied by most pets in Volterra.

"I could lend her to you for a bit Edward." Tanya teased, "I mean she is disposable after all."

Angela audibly gasped.

"I might consider it." He said, masking his true intention. If Tanya abandoned Angela he could buy her, then Rosalie would have a companion and Angela would be saved from Tanya's wrath.

Tanya licked her red lips, "You should. The only useful thing about her is that little mouth. It can do wonders."

Rosalie noticeably wrinkled her nose at the thought of Angela pleasing that horrible woman. Tanya gave her a glare,

"Anything useful about her?"

Edward's blood (figuratively of course) was boiling. Tanya knew how to push his buttons and wouldn't hesitate to do so. He smirked and reached down to give Rosalie's nipple a small tweak, knowing this would irk Tanya. Rosalie played along and let out a sultry moan. If vampires could turn colors Tanya would've been green with envy. Edward and Rosalie were both laughing on the inside at her childish jealousy.

Edward grinned wickedly at Tanya, "Just that."

Tanya's appetite seemed to wane as she set her glass down, "Well Edward, I have to go. Party planning you know. You are attending, correct?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

Tanya stood up, "I'll see you there then."

She yanked Angela to her feet and began to walk away but not before she turned around to address Edward,

"Oh and Edward you can bring your pet. Just make sure she behaves herself."

88888888

"Are you sure you're up to going?" Edward asked as he waved away the suit boutique clerk.

She flitted away, giving him a pretty wink. Edward rolled his red-lacquered eyes with displeasure.

"I'm sure," Rosalie said, remember her manners in public, "Master."

Edward sighed, adjusting his crimson silk tie, "For God's sake I look like a pimp." He said under his breath.

Rosalie bit her lip, "Why do you have such an aversion to Miss Tanya, Master?"

"She's a bitch." Edward said bluntly.

Rosalie assumed this was the end of the conversation as he turned away from her and back to his reflection in the 180 degree mirror. She watched Edward scrutinize himself in the mirror, feeling totally insignificant next to his god-like beauty. Rosalie had always thought herself pretty, perhaps beautiful, but she paled in comparison to a vampire's inhuman radiance.

"You will always be beautiful, my Rose." Edward said, softly bending down to caress her cheek.

His cool skin made hers prickle and a faint blush colored her cheeks. Edward let a devil's smile cross his angelic face.

"If you wish to go you must look ravishing." He said, "I want everyone to look at you tonight. You are the most beautiful creature in my world, human or vampire." He looked into her eyes sternly, "Try not to forget that."

* * *

_Well that's it. Tanya's party will be the next chapter, hair-pulling, Mike being a perv, and good old protective Edward coming soon! In other news, I thought I saw R-Patz and T-Laut in the **Suncoast **in the mall. I ran to them (my sister right behind me) only to find they were cardboard stand-ups. Needless to say I was pissed. Send me a review to make me feel better. I don't even have New Moon on DVD to comfort me (my mom's making me wait to get it until my birthday on March 26th! :( It sucks) _


	10. Chapter Ten: Middle Distance Runner

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait but I think this chapter is worth it. Tanya's party but no lemons! Grrr, but I know there will be one in the next chapter. Rosalie and Edward are counting on it. _

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Middle Distance Runner **_

**-"Gold Guns Girls" by Metric **

Rosalie was corseted within an inch of her life. The royal purple contraption had been pulled so tight by a servant Rosalie could scarcely breathe. But this was how Edward wanted her and for him she would do anything. She twirled around in the mirror, letting the sheer skirt of the dress whirl around her. It came to her upper thighs and was made of sheer lace and deep purple taffeta, accenting the bust-line were small Swarovski crystals. Her feet were adorned with sky-high stiletto pumps the color of tar.

"Beautiful as always."

She jumped her hand flying to her breast in shock. Edward was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. He was wearing the same tailored suit from the day before except he'd spiced it up with a primly folded crimson pocket-square. His unruly hair looked exceptionally god-like against the crimson while his pallid skin was the perfect contrast to the dark Armani suit.

Rosalie stepped down from the mirror podium, "This dress feels…wonderful." She said with hesitation, _It must have cost a fortune._

"It did." Edward said curtly.

Rosalie assumed this was the end of the conversation as Edward turned away from her to give himself a once over in the mirror. He walked over to her, his hands behind his back.

"I have a surprise for you my pet." He said coming to stand behind her, "Close your eyes."

Rosalie obeyed and shut her eyes, knowing Edward would realize if she peeked. She felt something cold around her neck. Rosalie's entire body tensed but she was calmed by Edward's voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you darling." He cooed, "This is a gift. Now, open your eyes."

Slowly Rosalie's eyes cracked open. She bit her rouge covered lips in an attempt to change her thoughts. Edward had given her a new collar. This one wasn't white, like her training collar, but was black and the size of a small choker. It looked more like a piece of jewelry. The only sign that she was a slave was the circular ring on the front of the collar, obviously for her lead. Along the side etched in elegant silver script was the word: _Cullen_. Rosalie was speechless.

"Edward! Are you ready yet?!" Esme called from downstairs.

It was too faint for Rosalie to pick up but Edward heard it loud and clear. He sighed, trying to find something about the evening that he didn't find horrible. Edward draped a black silk shawl around Rosalie's bare shoulders and offered his arm like a perfect gentleman. As they descended the stairs Rosalie saw Esme and an unknown blonde male standing beside her. She guessed this was Carlisle, Edward's father. Although they were not related Edward and Carlisle both had inhuman grace and beauty. Carlisle's hair was wheat colored like hers and his handsome face had a kindness to it. Rosalie lowered her eyes before he noticed she was staring.

"You look very pretty dear." Esme said beaming.

She looked even more beautiful in her dark green evening gown and minx stole. Rosalie was reminded of a 1920's movie star when she looked at her.

The walk to the banquet hall was uncomfortable for Rosalie. Vampires of high status walked along side Edward and his family. They seemed to have no need for cars of any sort as they all arrived on foot. Walking appeared to be the norm for the elite and pauper's alike. The hall was decorated with pink ribbons and splashes of light airy turquoise. Everyone was dressed to the nines, even the pets. Rosalie spotted Seth in a suit jacket and jeans. He smiled at her, she surprisingly smiled back.

"Just keep your eyes on the floor." Edward advised.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes Master."

Tanya was standing across the room laughing with a few friends. All held small tumblers of blood. Rosalie shuddered.

Edward scanned the room for friends. Alice and Jasper were chatting with Laurent and Irina, Emmett was trying to get Heidi to dance with him, and Bella was standing awkwardly in the corner staring into space. He loosened his grip on Rosalie,

"I'm going to speak with Bella. Stay here and don't speak to anyone."

"Okay."

Edward strode off for his disturbed friend leaving Rosalie to stand by a window. She tried to let out a breath and glanced outside.

"You!"

Tanya was standing in front of her with a scowl on her face. Her lips were colored red from the blood in her glass.

"You're Edward's new pet aren't you?"

Rosalie swallowed hard, "Yes Ma'am."

She circled Rosalie, the sinister clop of her heels on the floor sent shivers up and down Rosalie's spine. Tanya was pure evil.

"Do you please him?" she said.

"P-pardon Ma'am?" Rosalie said, thrown off by the inquiry.

Tanya gave a dramatic sigh, "Do you please him? Make him writhe in ecstasy for you?"

Rosalie thought about her answer, "Yes Ma'am." She was smirking on the inside as she watched Tanya's face curdle like bad milk.

"Angela!" Tanya suddenly barked.

Angela appeared out of nowhere dressed in a tight black garment. Her eyes looked sunken and her lips black and blue.

"Take Rosalie upstairs."

Angela bowed, "Yes Mistress."

Angela took Rosalie by the hand and led her up the ornate stairs. Rosalie was wary,

"Where are we going?"

Angela didn't reply.

"I said where are we going?!" Rosalie said more forcefully.

"The pets have to stay upstairs." Angela said softly.

"Then why was Seth-"

"Seth has his own problems." She ground out.

Angela stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. She pushed it open. Inside was what could only be described as an orgy. Rosalie screamed and covered her eyes. Angela looked sullen, the dead detached sheen in her eyes never wavering.

She recognized some other pets from her classes. They looked so at home screwing on the floor it made her gag. The door slammed behind them and Angela sat in a corner. Rosalie crept along the wall, keeping herself scarce, and tried to keep her eyes on anything but the pets.

"Dear God…"she whispered, "What _is _this?"

Her hand found another doorknob. She contemplated staying but she had a faint hope that she could hide in the bathroom until the party was over. Where was Edward? Why was he letting Tanya do this to her? Her hand rested on the cold doorknob and she turned it. She fell into a dark tiled room. Rosalie pulled herself up using the wall for support. Flicking on the lights she looked around but the lights were cut quickly. Rosalie felt her body being slammed against a wall. Large hands clamped around her forearms keeping her in place and she was lifted off her feet. A sinister voice whispered to her.

"I've got a whole night. What shall I do with you?"

It was Mike.

* * *

_Cliff hanger! I just love to mess with you! Hehe, I'm a naught author. Dom Edward should punish me. _


	11. Chapter Eleven: Heaven's Not Enough

_A/N: Forgive my absence, I'm trying to be consistent with this story but little ideas seem to float away on the wind. This chapter features a tad of violence but I'm sure you will be numb to it...(damn kids and their TV shows) so I hope you like it. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Eleven: Heaven's Not Enough**_

**-"Soaked" by Adam Lambert **

Rosalie struggled. She kicked, she scratched, she screamed but she knew no one was coming for her. She was an expendable pet. She managed to get out of Mike's grasp and was banging on the door.

"Help me! Angela! Please, somebody help me!" she screamed, banging harder on the door. It was locked from the outside. There was no way she could get out without breaking down the door.

Rosalie yelped when she was thrown against the door, Mike's hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed. The ring on her collar pressed painfully against Rosalie's windpipe and she could feel herself start to lose consciousness. Everything was becoming jumpy like the flashbulbs of old-time cameras. Rosalie was dropped onto the floor, Mike on top of her, restraining both her legs. She felt fresh tears prick her eyes when Mike reached down and pulled up her dress.

"Nice." He mused to himself, pulling her Victoria's Secret panties off.

Rosalie was screaming as loud as she could, begging him to stop. Her chest was hurting from not getting any oxygen. The corset was cutting off most of her air intake and Mike sitting on her wasn't helping. She lashed out, her nails catching Mike on the cheek.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, scratching him again.

Mike's face grimaced and Rosalie's face exploded with pain. He'd punched her square in the eye. She started to cry harder.

"Edward…please help me…" she sobbed, knowing even he couldn't hear her.

Mike was taking off his pants. Rosalie couldn't watch. Not again, she couldn't' go through this again. She searched for anything in the room she could defend herself with. She could feel Mike's weight shifting and her own eye begin to swell in pain. With that swollen cerulean eye Rosalie spotted her weapon; her way to even the playing field. It was a silver towel rack attached to the wall.

Rosalie willed herself to see what Mike was doing. He was unclothed from the waist down and she could see her struggling was turning him on. Thinking quickly, and remembering the self-defense class she'd taken with Vera, Rosalie pulled her knees back and successfully caught Mike in the groin. He yelped and collapsed next to her, clutching his groin.

Groping the slippery floor Rosalie pulled herself up, latching onto the towel rack for support, and tried to wrench it out of the wall. She gave a grunt of frustration,

"Come on you son of a bitch!"

Mike was recovering from the low blow and she could clearly see he was angrier than before. He might not only rape her but kill her too. This thought had Rosalie tugging at the rack with all her might. Finally it broke free from the wall and Rosalie swung. She didn't aim or calculate her blows, she just swung. The rod connected with Mike's jaw. It sent him sprawling on the ground, almost doing a pirouette when he fell. Rosalie was reminded of the old Tom & Jerry cartoons.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Rosalie yelled each time she brought the weapon down on Mike's head.

His hands were outstretched in an attempt to shield his face but Rosalie wasn't having it. She hit him harder until she stopped hearing him moaning. She'd lost count by fifteen. Mike's hands had fallen to the ground and he could barely breathe through his crushed nose and bloodied lips. His face was now the equivalent of ground beef and his chest was swelling with internal bleeding. Mike sputtered, gasping for breath, until he finally breathed his last.

Mike Newton was dead.

8888888888

Edward felt that something was wrong, just as a heart know when a bit of it returns.

"Edward?" Bella asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Edward hadn't realized he'd stopped talking and was staring directly at Tanya. She was flitting around to the guests, being a perfect hostess. Edward felt something primal break loose within him and he scarcely thought he could contain it. He set down the champagne flute in his hand and strode over to Tanya. Her thoughts were loud and clear.

"Tanya, I must speak with you." He practically barked.

Tanya barely recognized his casual tone, "Yes Edward dearest but can't you see I'm with guests?"

Edward gritted his teeth, "Now Tanya."

"But darling-"

"NOW Tanya!" he roared.

All eyes in the room were on him. Bella was standing, flabbergasted, Emmett had joined her but had a smirk on his face. He could see Jasper pinching the bridge of his nose with embarrassment and Alice had a look of pure fright on her face. It wasn't often the vampiric elite argued in public.

"Edward, dear, what's so important?" Tanya snapped, "Can't you see you're making a scene?"

"Making a scene?! Tanya…" Edward was for once at a loss for words, "Where's Rosalie, I'm leaving."

Tanya's eyes flashed, "No idea." But thoughts betrayed her; Edward could see Rosalie clearly in her mind being led into the room of no return.

"You poisonous bitch." Edward hissed, running past her in a blur.

He reached the top of the stairs in an instant, leaving the party guests scandalized and surprised beyond belief. Edward could smell Rosalie's sweet scent along the corridor and he followed it until he found himself staring at a large black door. He held out his hand and pushed the door lightly. It didn't budge.

"Edward?! What's going on?!" Bella cried, whizzing up next to him.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "Rosalie's in trouble."

"Here," Bella dug her Chucks into the carpet and launched herself into the door. It flew off its hinges and hit the floor with a thud.

"What?" she shrugged, "I didn't want you to fuck up your tux. It's nice."

Edward shook his head and stepped into the room. He helped Bella over the threshold. The pets in the room scuttled away from the light flooding in from the hallway; hiding their naked bodies under chairs and chaise lounges. Edward didn't bother with them. He could hear Rosalie crying…somewhere. He could hear her panicked thoughts.

_I killed him…I killed that boy…_

"Rosalie?!" Edward yelled, coming upon the next door. It was also locked. He called for her again, "Rosalie are you in there?!"

He could smell her but he could also smell fresh blood. A lot of blood.

"Please go away!" Rosalie's voice choked out.

"Just unlock the door, my Rose." Edward said calmly.

"No!" she replied, "Just go away, I don't want you to see me."

Edward was about to speak but Bella stopped him. She had an idea of what was going on. Bella pressed her body lightly against the door,

"Rosalie…it's Bella, can I come in?"

"No!"

Bella bit her lip, "Please Rosalie, it'll just be me. No Edward."

Edward wanted to protest but stopped when he heard the door click open. Bella slid inside the small crack and disappeared from view. Edward sat against the door listening.

Waiting…

8888888888

"This wasn't your fault, Rosalie." Bella said, holding a wet washcloth to her nose to block the blood scent.

Rosalie was still holding the towel bar, "He…he just attacked me…I was only defending myself…"

"I know that." Bella said sweetly, "Edward will understand."

"I'll be killed!" Rosalie started to sob.

Her hard-boiled demeanor was all but forgotten. Bella wondered what she was hiding. She knew under all the confidence and arrogance Rosalie was just frightened.

"How can you stand it?" Rosalie whispered, her arms were over her knees, pulling them to her chin.

"Stand what?" Bella asked, going to sit beside her.

"Being a vampire…being…this…why would you want this life?"

Bella sighed, "It wasn't planned. My brother Emmett, I think you met him, hulking dude with no filter on his words, was the one who turned me. It happened last year when I was in the school parking lot, a kid slid on a patch of black ice and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital." She paused, "Are you okay with me talking? You can stop me whenever you'd like."

"No…talking's fine." Rosalie said.

"Okay then, where was I… yeah I was in the hospital. Emmett was there and actually smuggled me out. After he did that he turned me. It took four days, four days of agony, and then it was all over. He took me to his sire, Edward's sister Alice, and she brought us to Volterra and I guess the rest is history."

"I don't want to be one." Rosalie said coldly, "I would never choose a life like yours for myself. I never want to be like you."

* * *

_Interesting chapter don't you think? Next chapter Rosalie and Edward get to talking and the murder is revealed to the party guests. I don't think that's what Tanya had in mind XD. Please review as it adds fuel into the flame of my Rosalie/Edward torch. _


End file.
